


In Fairies We Trust

by mochimistress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...probably..., Aged up phichit (hes like 17), I honestly have no idea where this story is going, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, The mutual pining™ has begun, Whatever that is tbh, Yeah so i dont actually follow skate competitions so the times between them is wonky ╮( •ω•)╭, a whole lotta timeskips sorry, based on a fanart series on tumblr, but I'm gonna try to keep the angst to a minumum, everyone else would be canon age, fight me, let chris say platonic terms of endearment, nonbinary Yuuri, they/them pronouns for yuuri, who likes to wear dresses and feel damn beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri expected their soulmate to be someone ordinary. Viktor Nikiforov believed he didn't have one. A couple of fairies are about to prove them very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where when the younger of the pair turns 18 both get a fairy version of their soulmate. based on vikyuuonice's fanart on tumblr (you should totally check them out)
> 
> Bold text: fairies are speaking. Think of Tinker Bell and that's what they'll sound like; no human can understand the language, so it makes it a bit difficult to find their perfect match.

Katsuki Yuuri didn’t know what to expect the morning of their 18th birthday. They thought they’d end up with a regular dark haired/dark eyed fairy from Japan (they didn’t have much time to properly think of what their soulmate would look like, and they didn’t really care), maybe from another part of Asia or something. Someone ordinary.

They didn’t expect Viktor Nikiforov.

…or rather, a fairy version of him to be sitting stark naked by their head when they woke up.

At the sight of cinnamon eyes opening, mini-Viktor jumped up, unabashed of his nudity; doing a giddy shimmy, he began to speak in rapid chimes, a language no human could really understand. Yuuri reached for their glasses, studying the small being more closely. His ears and tail, or what part of the tail Yuuri managed to catch a glimpse of, were a shade darker than his silver hair. The silver faded gradually into his hair, matching the shade once it hit the scalp. His small face was angular, his mouth wide as he gave a toothy smile.

 **“Hello!”** Mini-Viktor greeted (though he knew Yuuri wouldn’t be able to understand). **“I’m Viktor Nikiforov and I’m so happy to meet you; I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long!”** His tiny arms flailed in excitement, still jumping in place. A look caught between awe and pure happiness on his face as he took in his human. **“You’re so cute, big me is going to be so excited to meet you, and I can’t wait to me other you too-I wonder what they’ll look like?”** He turned, giving Yuuri a better look at his little tail; sleek with fur, the bottom white instead of silver jutting out just above his-

_Oh._

Yuuri felt the heat rush to their face as they searched for the clothes they had bought in preparation. They sat out on the desk by the far wall, different shirts, skirts, and pants laid out neatly in a variety of colors. Carefully, they cupped their hands, waiting as Viktor hopped on still speaking in his chiming language. Walking slowly as to not jostle the fairy very much, Yuuri made their way to the desk, earning a curious look from Viktor as they stopped in front of it. The fairy stepped off Yuuri’s hands, picking up a shirt before turning back to Yuuri.

**“What’s this?”**

“They’re clothes,” Yuuri explained, as if they understood, tugging at their own night shirt. “I bought them so that you didn’t have to run around naked when we go outside. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I got a bit of everything.” The fairy stared for a minute before turning his nose up; mini-Viktor tossed the shirt aside and crossed his arms, sniffing. Yuuri let out a noise, “Viktor-uh mini-Viktor?-!” He turned his back to Yuuri, letting out another _hmph_. “Please, put on some clothes.”

 **“I don’t wanna; I like being naked!”** Mini-Viktor closed his eyes, chin jutting out stubbornly. There was _no way_ he was putting something so constricting on!

Yuuri crouched down, eye level with the fairy. “Please?”

Mini-Viktor peeped through a slit eye and sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat at the kicked puppy dog eyes; his counterpart would have a hell of a time trying to tell his soulmate ‘no.’ He turned back to the clothes and chose a gray sweater, quickly putting it on with the matching pants; slipping his feet into the tiny canvas shoes, he ruffled his hair slightly before nodding. Maybe these clothes weren’t so bad, though most of the ones Yuuri had picked out weren’t really his style. Maybe they could go shopping later.

Yuuri smiled, glad to see their fairy so pleased. “Thank you mini-Viktor; you look very handsome. Oh! I don’t think I properly introduced myself; I’m Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.” Mini-Viktor smiled, rolling the name around in his mouth. Yuuri. It had a nice ring to it.

Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor could make the same expression. Would he talk as much and not care about how much clothing he wore? Shaking themselves slightly, Yuuri straightened up, changing quickly into a soft sweater and rounded skirt, white silk laced flats twining up half their calf.

 **“You’re so beautiful Yuuri.”** Mini-Viktor chimed, earning another soft smile from the human.

“Morning Yuuri,” Phichit yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes, walking toward their shared restroom, and stretched. “Morning mini bunny version of Viktor.”

“Good morning.” Yuuri bit their lip, trying to stop the smile from spreading while mini-Viktor gave an enthusiastic wave and a greeting.

**“Good morning Yuuri’s friend!”**

Phichit waved sleepily in return, closing the door gently. Yuuri counted to 5 in their head.

_BAM_

Phichit stood in the open doorway, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

“I-That-That’s _Viktor Nikiforov!”_ The fairy smiled, waving once more. “You’re soulmate is Viktor Nikiforov holy shit.” Phichit held out his hands, letting the small being crawl into them. This human seems nice, Viktor decided, patting the pad of the dark thumb.

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah my soulmate’s Viktor Nikiforov.” A beat. “ _Oh my god my soulmate is **Viktor Nikiforov.**_ ” They dropped onto the nearby couch. “M-m-my s-s-soul-soulmate i-i-i-is-” A lump lodged in their throat, vision starting to swim. This couldn’t be right, it had to some kind of-of cosmic joke-a mis-

“Yuuri!” Phichit knelt in front of his friend, mini-Viktor looking between them worriedly. “Yuuri look at me please. That’s good watch my shoulders, breathe, in... out… in… out… in… that’s good keeping going Yuuri. I’m here; you’re okay, breathe.” Yuuri shook, breaths coming more evenly as they followed Phichit’s instructions; mini-Viktor reached out hesitantly before placing a small and on their cheek, unsure of how to comfort them. Yuuri smiled shakily, cupping their hands to take the fairy back. He clambered on quickly and mini-Viktor threw arms wide, hugging what he could of Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri breathed in, the flowery smell of the fairy filling their senses. They exhaled shakily and nuzzled against mini-Viktor, closing their eyes.

“My soulmate is Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Yeah.”

“I… _how._ ” It came out like a statement.

Phichit’s nose wrinkled, tilting his head. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

Yuuri sighed heavily, laying back against the couch arm; mini-Viktor cuddled into their chest, patting it reassuringly. They smiled and pet the small head with the tip of their pinky. “It’s just….how can Viktor Nikiforov be _my_ soulmate? I’m not-I’m nothing special. I’m just… _me._ ”

“If you didn’t just almost have a panic attack, I’d sit on you,” Phichit threatened, back hitting the edge of the couch as he slouched against it. “You’re Yuuri, which makes you one of the most amazing people I know, if not _the_ most amazing. You’re kind, smart, funny, cute, not to mention sexy as _hell_ with thighs that could crush a man’s-ah! _._ ” He laughed as the cushion hit his head repeatedlym catching it before it could hit him a 5th time.  “You’re way out of measly old Nikiforov’s league Yuuri, whether you believe it or not.”

Yuuri scoffed lightly, running a hand through their best friend’s hair. “Thanks Phichit, you’re a good friend.”

“Excuse you I’m an _amazing_ friend, now c’mon class let’s go get some breakfast before class.”

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov didn’t have a soulmate.

For nearly five long years he waited, hoping, going so far as to pray sometimes, but waking up to a fairy-less bed every morning began to weigh on him. Seeing all the couples with their fairies happily walking down the street, in the store, at competitions, would make his throat clench, a burning behind his eyes. There were days even Viktor’s usually happy demeanor wouldn’t cover the ache-the _longing_ pinching his insides and suffocating his smiles (Makkachin would be especially good on these days, comforting her owner the best she could). Maybe he didn’t deserve one (the thought made his chest constrict painfully). No, Viktor didn’t have a soulmate, and never expected one in this life.

Until November 29th that is.

Viktor groaned, the alarm blaring in his left ear. He turned over, reaching for Makkachin, only to be met with a startled squeak as his hand made contact with the bed. A small body wiggled under his palm, something small tickling the middle of his hand. Viktor’s hand tightened unconsciously, earning another high-pitched shrill. The sound of jingling bells followed rapidly as the wiggling intensified. Something beat against the side of Viktor’s hand, though not enough to cause any pain. Viktor moaned again and stretched, bringing the fist closer to his face. Popping an eye open, he caught sight of a pair of arms and legs sticking out of his closed hand, struggling fruitlessly to be let out. _What…?_

Viktor shot up, both eyes a wide as saucers as he brought his arm up. The angry bells stopped immediately, replaced by trembling. He took a shaky breath and opened his hand; a small naked body lay on his hand, quickly scrambling up to glare at him. Strangely familiar cinnamon eye bright with anger, covered by a pair of square glasses, stared up at him; pig like ears stuck out from their unruly dark hair, making the glare less intimidating and borderline adorable. There was a bit of plumpness around their thighs and stomach.

Viktor was enamored.

 **“That wasn’t very nice!”** They puffed their cheeks and checked themselves over, making sure there were no bruises.

 _“Are you alright?”_ The Russian rolled off Viktor’s tongue like water as a confused look was thrown his way. “No?” He tried again, “English then? Are you alright?” The fairy nodded, smiling up at their human before freezing, finally registering just who was holding them.

 **“Y-you’re Viktor Nikiforov! N-n-no way!!”** Before they could freak out anymore, a breeze sent a shiver up their spine and looked down at themselves again. The fairy squealed, turning and plopping down, hands covering their privates. They couldn’t believe this; _Viktor_ is their counterpart’s soulmate. They’re probably freaking out, mini-Yuuri thought, head hanging. A poke at his backside sent him careening around.

“You even have a little tail!” He cried happily, flicking it again playfully. They gave an indignant squawk and swatted the hand away, chiming angrily up at Viktor.

**“D-don’t just do that out of nowhere; i-it’s sensitive a-and rude!”**

Viktor gave another laugh, petting their head in apology. The fairy flushed brightly, starting from his hairline and fading onto his shoulders and back. Viktor hummed, wondering if his soulmate would flush the same.

Huh.

Soulmate.

“…I have a soulmate,” Viktor whispered, mind still not caught up as he stared down at the miniature version of his perfect other half. Viktor whooped suddenly, almost tripping over tangled sheets as he jumped out of bed. He did a shimmy around the room, laughing loudly; the fairy held onto his thumb for dear life, tiny shrieks coming out like warning bells. “ _I have a soulmate!!!”_ Viktor cried again, finally stopping to give the tiny creature in his hand kisses. They flushed again, pushing feebly against Viktor’s lips and trying not to be slobbered on. “Oh little _porosenochek_ , I have a _soulmate._ ” He nuzzled against the naked figure. He breathed in for a moment, letting the revelation sink in. A soulmate. _His_ soulmate. Tear pricked at the edge of Viktor’s eyes as another soft giggle escaped.

A hesitant pat touched his face, soft breath puffing against his check as the fairy chimed. **“I’m so sorry we made you wait this long Viktor, but I’m here now. I’m in your care, please look out for me.”** Viktor pulled back, giving the small being a watery smile; they smiled shyly in return, red turning into a rosy pink on their face. Viktor didn’t even know what they were saying, or who exactly they were, but mini-Yuuri knew he would be good for them. “Well then, let’s get some clothes on shall we?” The fairy’s face scrunched up; they glanced down and the flush returned with a vengeance as the squeaked and covered their eyes. Viktor laughed again (how many times has he done that today compared to the last 4 years?) and walked into the closet, Makkachin at his heels.

Choosing clothes for the fairy quickly dissolved into a fashion show, going through all the clothes and picking what would be given away and what would be kept. They finally settled on a loose knit dress that flowed past their knees, black tights hugging their legs and tiny matching ballet flats on their feet; giggling, they did a couple twirls and watched the skirt flow around them. Viktor covered his mouth, trying unsuccessfully to smother the smile on his lips, as he used his free hand to record his fairy.

“I’ll have to figure out your name soon, but for now I’ll call you _porosenochek,_ okay?” Mini-Yuuri nodded, catching a movement in their peripheral vision.

Makkachin watched by the open door, obediently waiting for her master to say something. The fairy waved, beckoning her closer. Getting a nod from Viktor, Makkachin moved closer, sniffing at the fairy. They smelled of spring, some unknown plant filling her sense, and of the ice. Makkachin made a happy gruff sound and liked her new friend. Mini-Yuuri laughed and hugged her muzzle, burying into the fur beside her nose and jingled happily.

 **“You’re so cute! I’m Yuuri and you must be Makkachin; it’s nice to meet you.”** Makkachin gave a soft _boof_ , licking at them happily. **“You remind me of Vicchan, I hope you can meet him soon.”** A loud rumble interrupted their cuddling as mini-Yuuri and Makkachin turned to look at Viktor.

“Ahaha, looks like it’s time for breakfast,” he said, then laughed at the sound of his _porosenochek_ ’s stomach rumble as well. He held out a hand, “Looks like I’m not the only hungry one. Let’s get some breakfast and then take a walk, shall we?” Makkachin agreed with a bark and the fairy nodded again, saying something in their bell language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update college is kicking my ass to freakin Russia and back, if you see any wrong pronouns please let me know in the comments okay? Hope y'all enjoy!

“Yuuri.”

“Hm?”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

“Mhmm.”

“Yuuri mini-Viktor fell down the drain.”

“ _What!?_ ” Yuuri jumped up, somehow managing to trip over a stray piece of paper and falling face first. They groaned pitifully and rolled over, laptop and homework all but forgotten on the bed, and glared up at their best friend and fairy sitting unharmed in his open palm. Phichit giggled behind his hand, mini-Viktor looking down at them with a mix of amusement and concern. Yuuri huffed, “Is there a reason you decided to almost have me smash my nose in or????”

Phichit calmed down enough to give them a look. “Yuuri, mini-Viktor’s getting restless.” Yuuri looked at him skeptically. “The only times he goes out is when I can’t take care of him while you’re in class or we’re at practice! There’s only so much he can do in your backpack and in an ice rink.” Yuuri brushed off their back, holding out a hand for their fairy. Mini-Viktor clambered on, hugging their fingers close and looked up with pleading eyes. Ever since he’d come into their life, he’d been very clingy, sharing the same bed as them, eating together, even showering next to each other (mini-Viktor in a mug next to Yuuri in the shower). Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little guilty; it’s true that they’d only taken him out when absolutely necessary. Even at the ice rink, mini-Viktor could only sit on the rink barrier, bundled up and munching on some fruit or a cookie. The fairy had already explored every nook and cranny of the small apartment the skaters shared too, despite Yuuri’s constant worries.

“I just…what if something happens to him? What if he gets lost, or-or hurt? He could be stepped on or-”

“Or maybe be recognized by a fan?” Phichit interrupted, straight to the point. He knew Yuuri had always shied away from attention, hell, he’d helped them keep _away_ from it. But Phichit also knew they, and mini-Viktor, couldn’t hide away forever. Yuuri didn’t meet his eyes, instead staring down at their fairy.

Yuuri smiled down at him, bringing up their other hand to cradle him. “…what if they try to take him from me? A-and try to trick Viktor?”

“Yuuri, he literally has a small version of you, that’d be _really_ hard to pull off.” Phichit shut the idea down and crossed his arms. “What’s the real reason?” Yuuri said nothing, shoulders tensing uncomfortably. “Yuuri do you…do you _not_ want Viktor to know who you are?”

Mini-Viktor looked up in alarm. **“Yuuri do you not want me? Do you h-hate me!?”** He continued to chime, growing more panicked the longer he spoke.

“No! No, Vik-mini-Viktor, it’s okay, nothing bad is going to happen.” They shushed him, rubbing his cheek soothingly. “It’s not that I _don’t_ want to meet Viktor, it’s just…I don’t know…nerves maybe? He’s still _Viktor_ and I’m still _me_. Maybe I just...need more time to adjust.” Yuuri finished lamely. The words almost felt like a lie, but what part that felt that way, they weren’t sure about. Mini-Viktor pat his palm, calmed down enough to recognize their hesitation.

 **“It’s okay Yuuri; I know other me loves you already. I know I do, and I’ll make sure we both show it as much as we can. We’ll wait as long as you need us to,”** He smiled, heart shape wide. His other’s soulmate was scared, that was understandable. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do his best to make sure they felt loved, by both him and Viktor.

Yuuri smiled in return before sighing, “You’re right though, I have been keeping him cooped up in here.” They nudged Phichit, grabbing their wallet and keys. “C’mon, we need groceries anyways.”

“Yeah family shopping!” He looped his arm through Yuuri’s and fist-pumped. “Let’s go!”

* * *

“Put it back.” Yuuri gave Phichit a stern look as he looked back with wide eyes. He held some popular brand of sugary cereal; Yuuri really didn’t want to know how many chemicals went into making it. Phichit shook the box, shaking the contents and pouted, playing up his kicked puppy look. “We already have 4 different boxes, we do not need another one!” They said, drawing a whine from their friend.

“But Yuuuuuri mini-Viktor’s never tried this one!” Phichit argued, gaining the fairy’s attention. Mini-Viktor sat in Yuuri’s satchel in the child’s seat. He took another bite of the cookie Yuuri had given him, studying the box Phichit was holding.

 **“That…looks gross.”** His nose scrunched up as he stuck out his tongue, tiny crumbs falling out and went back to his snack. Phichit let out another pitiful sound and put the box back, Yuuri laughing the entire time. Mini-Viktor beamed, glad to have made his human laugh. He couldn’t wait until they met the other him, then he’d get to experience the most beautiful sound in the world. He took another bite, daydreaming of the future they would all have. Dancing figures flew through his mind, graceful as the ice they slide on. His Yuuri by his side as they watched happily. Yuuri shook their head, smiling down at mini-Viktor’s blissed out expression.

“You’re just trying to limit me and my creations.”

“No, I’m trying to limit how poor we are.”

Phichit huffed, catching sight of the fairy. “What do you think he’s thinking about?”

“Who knows. Mini-Viktor’s as mysterious as the real one.”

“Mini-Viktor…he needs a new name.” Phichit said suddenly, scrolling through his phone, probably updating his twitter with vague comments about Yuuri’s soulmate fairy. Yuuri checked their list, crossing off the box of rice as they walked and checking over the rest of the items. Mini-Viktor gave them a look, head tilting curiously. He’d only ever been called ‘mini-Viktor,’ but a change would be nice. He’d never really like the name anyways. “Hmmm Vicchan?”

“Vicchan’s my dog,” An indignant squeak. “and I don’t think he’ll like ‘Vik’ either.” The fairy gave them a disgusted look, making Yuuri giggle.

“How about senpai?”

“P-phichit!”

“Okay what about ‘light of my life,’? ‘My reason for living’? ‘Fire of my loi-”

“ _Stop!_ ” Yuuri hissed and glared, speed-walking away from the cackling skater; they turned into the next aisle, and stopped. The shelves on the left were filled with normal products, but it was the shelves on the right that caught Yuuri’s eye. The closest shelves were filled with miniature versions of furniture, beds, chairs, tables, even tiny pillows and blankets were packed neatly into a wrapped package; a glance further showed piles of clothes farther down. Viktor chimed excitedly, tugging on their jacket sleeve.

 **“Can we go in?? Please Yuuri?? Pleeeeaasssse???”** He looked up, eyes sparkling. Yuuri awed internally before continuing into the aisle, only stopping when the fairy tried to jump out the bag. Clothes were folded half-hazardly, probably from other customers picking them up and returning them repeatedly. They placed mini-Viktor onto the shelf and pulled out their phone.

“Only two outfits alright mini-Viktor? Go ahead and look around, I’ll be right here.”

**“Okay Yuuri!”**

Yuuri leaned against the cart, scrolling lazily through their social media. They clicked on Viktor’s Instagram, looking for some kind of sign of his fairy. It’d been about a month since their birthday, Viktor’s 22nd having just passed and New Year’s fast approaching, and there was still no sign of the fairy version of them. Viktor hadn’t even let on his fairy had appeared yet. Did he not want people to know either? Was he waiting for _Yuuri_ to make the first move? Did he expect them to?? Fat chance of that happening. Yuuri shook their head, exiting out of the app and opening google instead; maybe it was time to give mini-Viktor a proper name. Quickly typing in Viktor’s name, he clicked on a link explaining the absolute chaos that was Russian.

“Mini-Viktor what do you think of v- _viten’ika?”_ Yuuri was pretty sure they butchered the name, but glanced at their fairy anyways; he held up a grey v-neck and a pair of formfitting sweat pants. The Fairy shook his head, nose scrunching at the diminutive. “No? Alright. That looks good though, one more outfit and then you’re done okay?” Mini-Viktor pouted but nodded anyways, handing Yuuri the clothes and going back into the fold. Yuuri hoped Viktor wouldn’t have that kind of expression, or the word ‘no’ would disappear from their vocabulary entirely. They shook their head, a small smile forming on their lips, and continued to read the names off the page.

“ _Vitjok?”_

**“No!”**

_“Vitaliy?”_

**“Mmmm no.”**

_“Vitya?”_

Silence.

“I actually like this one, cmon Vitya, what do you think?” Yuuri looked up, panic swelling in their chest; they moved clothes around, trying to find some glance of silver ears. “Vitya?” Fear laced their voice as they shoved more clothes around, eye searching frantically. “T-this isn’t funny Vitya, please.” Tears gathered and their breathing quickened; clothes shook in Yuuri’s grasp as black dots danced in his vision. This couldn’t be happening. V-vitya wa-

 **“Yuuri!”** Vitya yelled, abandoning the clothes he had gathered and clambering towards his human. Throwing his arms wide, he clutched onto their cheek, speaking rapidly. **“I’m so sorry, please don’t cry-I didn’t mean to worry you. Should I kiss you or something? Would that make you feel better. Yuuri please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”** Yuuri froze, relief spreading through their body as the cupped the fairy closer to them. They counted to ten in their head a couple of times, breathing evening out. Never had they been so glad that no one really goes grocery shopping at 10pm on a Friday night. They stood there for a few more minutes, Vitya stroked their cheek softly, still mumbling. **“I won’t leave you again Yuuri, I promise.”**

“I-I’m okay Vitya…Vitya, yeah,” Yuuri gave a shaky smile. “Let’s keep that one, okay?” Vitya nodded and smiled back, relieved that his human was calming down. “Did you finish picking out what you wanted?” Vitya brightened, turning to grab the forgotten. He’d managed to find a puffy jacket and a button-down shirt with sleek black slacks. Yuuri looked at him before, smiling disbelievingly. “Okay, I know that doesn’t go together, but you _do_ need more jackets.” Vitya cheered, clutching the clothes as Yuuri placed him back onto the cart.

Yuuri!” Phichit called, turning the corner just as they wheeled out for it, narrowly missing getting run over. “Yuuri I found some-are you okay?” He rushed over, touching Yuuri’s arm and looking for any sign of distress. “Did something happen? Do I need to stab a bitch with my knife shoes??”

“Phichit!” Yuuri laughed, the remaining feelings of panic disappearing with their friend’s antics. “I’m fine now, I’ll explain when we get home. Let’s finish shopping and you can see the new outfits Vitya picked out.”

“Vitya?”

 **“That’s me!”** Vitya said, waving from his spot back in Yuuri’s satchel; his clothes were folded neatly next to him, waiting to be paid for and worn.

“Vitya,” Phichit said again, testing the sound of the word. “I like it, it fits him well. C’mon let’s get the rest of the stuff and make some tea when we get home.”

 

“So that’s what happened???” Phichit asked, glancing at the fairy sitting by Yuuri, a teaspoon full of tea cooling in front of him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri didn’t bother turning as they put the box of rice away in the cupboard. “It’s all fine now, I just have to keep a better eye on him.”

 **“I promised I wouldn’t leave your side anymore Yuuri and I never forget a promise!”** Vitya said, taking sip of the warm drink. He watched his human closely, looking for any signs of them breaking down again. He knew he should have stayed close, but at the sight of the slacks, Vitya   _had_ to find something to match. Thank god he made it back in time to calm Yuuri down before they had a full blown attack. After living with them for so long, Vitya’s gotten used to seeing Yuuri’s anxiety get the best of them in the worst ways. He wish it could be different, but the only way it could change was for his human counterpart to help Yuuri, but Vitya refused to make Yuuri call him before they were ready.

Soon, though, soon they’d be ready, he was sure of it.

“The both of you should be more careful, especially you Vitya. You barely got more freedom afterall, wouldn’t want Yuuri to revoke it now.” Phichit gave them a stern look, finishing off his own cup and setting in the sink. He offered to help finish putting away the groceries, leaving only when Yuri waved him off. “I’m gonna work on my essay, make sure to put the box with the others Yuuri!” _Box?_

Yuuri picked up the final bag, only to find the same box of cereal Phichit was holding earlier staring back at them mockingly. “…that little shit.” They chuckled disbelievingly, Vitya laughing along with them when he saw the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my history teacher reviewed for an exam Tuesday and I thought the test would be next Tuesday. But no, no it wasn't, and I was completely unprepared today and it was our midterm Orz
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter up by next Friday
> 
> Till next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises from the dead* I LIv E
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta Mythie who's been riding my ass to get this chapter done.

 Mini-Yuuri woke up slowly, grumbling under their breath. Neither they, nor human Yuuri, had ever been morning people, preferring to stay in the dark and coolness of night. And St. Petersburg was _cold._ Yuuri honestly didn’t know how any normal human or fairy could survive this tail freezing tundra. They shivered subconsciously as they snuggled closer to the warm arm of their human. A hand cupped their body and they snuggled closer, basking in the contact. If they were lucky, Viktor wouldn’t wake up for another hour and they’d get to cuddle for a whil-

A blue eye popped open and the man next to them smiled sleepily.

Damnit.

Viktor chuckled, catching the half sleepy glare thrown at him. “Good morning _porosenochek_.” Mini-Yuuri chimed a grumble and turned over in his hand, pulling the blanket over their head.

**“Noooooooo.”**

 “Oh come on now, don’t you want some breakfast? I’ll even make you your favorite tea.” They scoffed. Viktor would do it either way anyway, eventually they sighed and threw off the blanket, shivering as the cooler temperature of the room hit them.

 **“You really need to turn up the heat, not everyone is a polar bear like you Viktor.”** Mini-Yuuri pouted, hopping on to Makkachin’s back. Viktor laughed again as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, noting the need to go shopping, and pulled out his usual breakfast ingredients. Makkachin trotted in just as Viktor plated his and mini-Yuuri’s food.

“Here you go _moy porosenochek_.” Viktor smiled, reaching down to help his fairy onto the table. Mini-Yuuri drooled and dug in. Viktor sipped his coffee, eye crinkling at the edge as he watched his fairy. Crumbs littered their face, the piece of pancake he gave mini-Yuuri already half gone.

 **“Are we going to the rink today Viktor? I really want to see you skate again.”** Mini-Yuuri asked, swallowing. They shoved another forkful into their mouth and looked up at the human. Even just-rolled-out-of-bed Viktor was beautiful and Yuuri had no idea how to handle it. Would their Viktor look the same? The thought brought a flush to their cheeks. Their Viktor. The fairy Viktor. Who was currently with human Yuuri-who was also Viktor obsessed.

They really hoped other Yuuri took down the posters hanging in the dorm.

A shutter click sounded.

**“Viktor!”**

“I’m sorry _porosenochek,_ ” Viktor apologized, not looking sorry at all. “You’re just so cute! I couldn’t resist.” They let out a whining chime. “I’ll stop, I’ll stop. We have to get ready for our walk after breakfast. We’re meeting Yakov later at the rink to talk about next season or something-Oh! We should go shopping soon. The weather’s going to warm up soon-don’t look at me like that, it won’t be that bad!” An almost inaudible snort came from the fairy. “I saw a shop with these sundresses I know you’ll look beautiful in-”

Suddenly, drumbeats followed by the short glissando from a saxophone sounded, interrupting Viktor’s rambling. Viktor rolled his eyes at the sound and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Chris.”

“ _Mon cher,_ ” an accented voice purred from the phone, earning a chuckle. “It’s been so long since we’ve last talked.”

“Since Worlds,” he agreed, leaning against the counter and taking another sip of the warm coffee. “How have you been?”

“Fantastic, as usual, found myself in bed with a few amazing people. And you Viktor, any new partners to boast about?” Viktor’s eyes immediately went to the fairy.

Mini-Yuuri sat on the table, legs crossed and mouth full of pancake. They were trying to sneak a piece to Makkachin, cooing around their stuffed cheeks. A sticky drip of syrup fell from the corner of their mouth. Yuuri hadn’t bothered to fix their hair today, just running slim fingers to get some knots out, leaving it all over the place. They were beautiful and all he could do was stare. Viktor’s chest constricted almost painfully, already full of love and adoration for the fairy, and subsequently, his soulmate.

His soulmate.

Viktor had searched all social media he could think of, hoping for any glimpse of a familiar looking fairy. There was nothing, not even a lock of platinum hair to be found. Viktor was usually a patient man, impatient as he may seem daily. But he wanted to meet them, god did he _want._ He wondered if they were avoiding him, if they weren’t ready.

A part of Viktor wondered if they even wanted him.

“There hasn’t been anyone,’ he replied, shaking the thoughts away. “but there’s definitely someone I want to get a hold of soon.”

“Oh?” Chris asked, curiosity burning in his voice. “How about you let me in and we can talk more about this mysterious person.” Viktor looked at the phone in confusion before a knock at the door; realization spread on Viktor’s face as he ran to the door, throwing it open wide with a smile.

“Chris!”

“Viktor!” The Swiss man laughed, hugging his best friend, sneaking in a friendly butt squeeze.

“This is a surprise.” Viktor said, pulling back from his friend, dislodging the hand still on his ass.

“I needed a vacation and what better place to go that to visit you?  You did always love surprises anyways.”

“Well there’s no point arguing _now._ ”

“That’s the spirit!” Chris clapped him on the back, watching as Makkachin slowly made her way to them, completely unlike her usual enthusiastic greeting. Chris crouched down, opening his arms wide for the pup.

“Come here old girl, what’s got you going so slow?”

“She’s not old Chris.”

“You’re right; you’re the old one here”

“I’m 22.”

“Yes, but your forehead says 50.”

“Chris!” Viktor whined over the blond’s laughter and rubbed his forehead self-consciously. Chris smirked up at him, patting Makkachin’s back. Suddenly, his hand met something that definitely _wasn’t_ fur; Chris yelped, hand shooting back in surprise.

“ _What was that._ ”

A mop of black hair popped out of the brown fur, pig ears twitching in irritation. “ ** _That_ is me!** ” They huffed, glaring up at the human. Two pairs of eyes widened in recognition.

“ _Yuuri!?” “ **Chris!?!** ”_

“Yuuri?” Viktor repeated, confused. Both gazes snapped up to Viktor as he held put his hand for mini-Yuuri to climb onto; Chris righted himself, gazing going between the two as he blinked. Once. Twice. The fairy gave a tiny wave, face flushed.

“…hein.” A pause. “Your soulmate finally turned 18 then.” He reached out, index finger lightly poking at the fairy’s side, drawing out a giggle. “They’re as cute as the other one too.”

 **“Quit it Chris!”** The fairy giggled again, helpless to the prodding finger.

“You know who they are???” Viktor gasped, clutching the fairy close to his chest and effectively stopping the tickle attack, eyes twinkling. This was it. The moment he’d finally learn who his soulmate is. The thoughts from earlier flashed through his mind; Viktor grimaced internally, focusing on Chris instead. “What are they like? Do they like ice skating? Are they tall? Short? Chubby? I bet they’re beauti-”

“Oh.” Chris waved his hand, cutting Viktor’s rambling short. “Breathe, I wouldn’t want you to die before you even meet them Viktor.” Chuckling at Viktor’s pout, he added, “I’ll answer all your questions, but first, breakfast.”

 

“We competed in juniors together before I moved up; they debuted in seniors last season, but didn’t make it to the Grand Prix.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor repeated softly, a small smile on his lips as he opened the rink doors. He patted his chest lightly, feeling the fairy-feeling _Yuuri_ shift slightly. They poked their head out the top of his coat, head covered with a thick hat and scarf wrapped snugly around the lower half of their face, leaving only their eyes visible. Viktor cooed. “Are you warm _porosenochek_?” Mini-Yuuri glares up at the human, huffing before burrowing back into the warm pocket.

 **“You’re so mean Viktor.”** They curled around the heat pack Viktor had put in there before they’d left that day. It wasn’t _their_ fault they couldn’t handle the cold. They were small and _not from Russia in the first place._ They hoped their human counterpart would adapt better. Or maybe when they were together they’d get their other half to keep them warm. Their Viktor. Mini-Yuuri flushed, a lovesick smile on their face.

“You should watch their skating videos Viktor; from the way they skate, I’d say they’re a big fan of you.” Viktor whipped out his phone, already halfway done with typing before Chris finished talking. Clicking the first video he saw, he watched his soulmate.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the rink, wearing some Japanese styled robe (Viktor honestly wasn’t familiar with Asian clothing, but he would definitely look into them later), and began to dance as the music faded in. Viktor ad never seen anyone glide so effortlessly as Yuuri had; the music surrounding them, following instead of leading and creating, _feeling,_ It brought out an emotion Viktor has never felt before-something he wanted to hold on to, to protect, to _love_. All their jumps, especially the axels, were nice, but Viktor could see the hesitation. Something was holding Yuuri back, and he wanted to be the one to help them overcome it, if allowed. Above everything else though, he could see his own influence; the lead up to the jumps, the landings, evens some of the step sequences. Viktor could see all he’d given Yuuri and the pride in his chest couldn’t be expressed with measly words or sounds. The video ended and Viktor was quick to click on the next one, and the next and the next, dropping onto a nearby bench.

Mini-Yuuri popped out again, watching their other self skate. All the mistakes they made were laughable, and the fairy wanted nothing to do with the videos. They reached out their hand, trying to turn off the screen. **“Viktor turn it off. I don’t want you to see my short comings. My jumps are all so off and my step sequences are sloppy. Look at that turn! It was so _gross._ ” **They kept trying to push against the screen, the home button, _anything_ to turn off the video. **“I wish I was better; someone who could live up to being your soulmate…”** They trailed off, tears beginning to sting at the edges of their vision. This had always been a fear; what if they weren’t good enough? What if they made Viktor wait too long and he decided to move on with his life?

“ _Porosenochek,_ ” Viktor said, blocking their hand, “don’t do that, I want to see you-other you skate. They’re so beautiful.” He glanced down, taking in the skeptical look. “You don’t believe me? Look.” He angled the phone to give them a better look. “You see that spin? It’s the most graceful spin I’ve ever seen and that Charlotte Spiral? I haven’t seen half the senior skaters keep their legs at that angle so well as Yuuri did. Yes, some jumps need improvement, but even the axels. _Axels._ Those are difficult to being with! But Yuuri seems to favor them most of all. They aren’t at their best, not by far, but I can see they’re going to be amazing when they reach their peak.” The video ended, the Yuuri on the screen frozen in their final pose, face turned toward the camera. “They must be a big fan of me, but I can see where they made their skating their own. And I can’t wait to skate on the same ice as them next season.” By the time Viktor finished speaking, Mini-Yuuri was sure they wouldn’t need the heavy winter coat for the rest of the day with how warm they’d turned with the blush spreading across them. They were sure it must’ve gone down past their neck.

“Viktor’s right,” Chris agreed from his left, looking down at the fairy. “Yuuri has the best footwork I’ve ever seen, maybe even better than Mr. Living Legend in the making over here.” Viktor huffed, pushing Chris playfully. “Neither you or they should be so hard on yourselves. But then again, if you ever did gain the confidence I’d be stuck in bronze until one of you retires.” He added petulantly.

The fairy, whose flush was just beginning to fade, went red to their hairline again. **“You’re both too kind. Viktor’s going to kill the other me saying stuff like that; even then, they probably wouldn’t believe you.”** Nevertheless, mini-Yuuri leaned against Viktor’s chest, hiding a smile in his shirt. The steady beat of Viktor’s heart thumped soundly beneath their ear.

“I can’t wait to meet you Yuuri.” Viktor sighed, smiling softly. Viktor felt a sharp gaze on him and he turned to meet a pair of glaring green eyes. “ _Yes?”_

 _“You said my name.”_ The boy said, a childish lisp to his Russian and glanced down at the fairy. His eyes widened comically. “ _Is that Yuuri Katsuki!?”_

 _“Oh are you a fan of my soulmate?”_ Viktor gasped happily, excited to hear what a fan thought of his Yuuri, even one as young as this boy-Yuri.

 _“A fan!? Ha! ”_ The boy scoffed, jumping off the bench, arms askew. “ _I’m going to beat him one day! There’s only room for one Yuri in skating and that Yuri is **me.** ”_

_“They.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yuuri uses ‘they’ little Yuri.”_ Viktor corrected him, having put down his phone to look the blond boy in the eye.

 _“Why would h-they do that?”_ Yuri asked, nothing but curiosity in his voice.

Viktor shrugged, “ _Some people feel like girls, some feel like boys, and some people, like Yuuri, don’t feel like either one. It’s not nice to make them feel bad for not wanting to be a boy or a girl, little Yuri-especially if they’re a fellow competitor.”_

Yuri stared at him, Viktor never breaking his gaze, as he processed what he’d said. Finally he huffed, chin tilting up and arms crossing. _“Well I’m still going to beat them and **you,** old geezer! Just watch, I’ll surpass you both my first year in seniors.”_ He proclaimed, no hint of hesitation in his fiery eyes. Viktor studied him a moment longer before letting out a laugh.

 _“I look forward to it, little Yuri.”_ Viktor smiled. An elderly man walked up, reaching out a hand for the boy. As they walked away Viktor heard the faint call of “ _And don’t call me little!”_ drawing out another chuckle.

“Vitya!” Yakov yelled, glaring from the doors leading into the lounge.

“Oops, looks like I’m late.” Viktor said airily, handing Yuuri over to Chris carefully. “If anything happens to them I will make sure you never skate again Chris.” Viktor gave him a tranquil smile, much too calm for the threat he’d given him. Mini-Yuuri made a shooing motion, cheeks puffing out.

 **“I’ll be fine Viktor, and don’t threaten Chris like that. You know he’ll take care of me.”** Viktor’s face quickly morphed into a pout, feeling the scorn in his fairy’s tone. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by another angry “ _Vitya!”_ ; he left quickly, throwing one last glance behind him, and followed Yakov to his office.

“Well,” Chris chuckled, watching his friend leave, “now I know he definitely loves you, but then again it was never really in question. After all, you’re very lovable.” Mini-Yuuri flushed, fidgeting with the end of their scarf.

 **“Do you think it’s a good idea to keep him waiting for so long? It’s already been a few months and knowing me I’m probably overthinking it and wondering why _he_ hasn’t contacted me even though I don’t think I’m ready. What if I’m never ready? I always wanted to be equal with Viktor, but knowing he’s my soulmate made things so much more real and-and-” ** They had quickly dissolved into a mess of indiscernible chimes.

Chris sighed and poked their side, earning a surprised squeak. He knew Yuuri was surely freaking out, after knowing them for so long, it was hard not to realize that. “You’re overthinking things again. You know Viktor loves you, don’t you?” He waited until they gave a shy nod, “Then trust that he’ll love human Yuuri too. From the way he looked at those videos, I’d say he’s a little more than halfway there already.” Yuuri say in silence, processing the words Chris had said before coming to a decision. Chris kept talking, switching to telling the fairy about past competitions, old trysts and embarrassing stories about Viktor.

Viktor came back an hour later, the meeting running its usual lecture filled course. He smiled brightly, catching sight of his fairy in rapt attention at what Chris was saying. Something about how Viktor had gotten so drunk he-

“Chris!” Viktor interrupted quickly, cheeks pinking slightly. His fairy _did not_ need to know about that. Yuuri’s shoulder shook from the poorly held back giggles.

“Viktor! Just in time to finish up the story.”

“Hahahaha-no.” Viktor helped out his hands and Yuuri hopped on, tilting their head for the kiss Viktor gave them. “I hope Chris didn’t tell you those _lies_ _porosenockek._ ” They laughed again, a sound like wind chimes.

“They aren’t lies if I have photographic evidence Viktor.” Chris shook his phone, smirking.

“Photographic evidence you will be _keeping to yourself_ my friend.” Viktor leveled him with a look as Chris stood. “But enough about that, let’s get lunch!” The day flowed smoothly afterwards, Chris telling more embarrassing stories and Viktor trying his hardest to stop him with Yuuri laughing in the background.

 

Viktor slid into bed, pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips, and Yuuri settled in next to him, their own soft nightgown on. Makkachin jumping on right after, curling into a ball on the bed under Yuuri. Chris was already settled in the guest room, no doubt catching up on his social media and tweeting about the day in detail.

“I’m so glad I know you’re name now _porosenochek_. Oh. I suppose I should call you something else now, maybe Yura. It’d be easier at the least,” Viktor yawned, wrapping an arm around the pup, and cupping a hand around the fairy. “I hope I can meet you soon Yuuri.” Viktor added, almost as an afterthought, as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Yuuri didn’t dare move, waiting for what felt like an eternity. Once they were sure Viktor and Makkachin were sound asleep, they slid out from under Viktor’s hand. Careful, so as not to make a sound, they climbed over Viktor’s pillow, reaching the nightstand where Viktor’s phone lay charging. Making sure Viktor’s back was still turned, they unlocked the device, quickly typing in a familiar number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at like 2:40am because healthy sleep schedule? I don't know her.
> 
> Anyways, summer vacation is here for me and now that I don'y have classes to worry about I'll hopefully have a steady update schedule for y'all.
> 
> Till next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, sorry this took so long to get out, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta as well!

Phichit groaned, hefting his backpack over his aching shoulder; he’d landed hard in practice yesterday and was forbidden from practicing anymore until his shoulder healed up. On top of having a 3 hour class at noon, he was ready to drop dead and eat, in that order. A long growl came from deep in his stomach, making him groan (this was definitely _not_ a good idea). Phichit reached for his phone, making quick work flicking through his notifications at an inhuman rate. Likes on his latest photo, retweets, a message from his mother and an unknown number-

_What?_

Phichit stared at the message, unsure of what to do. It was true that he made friends quickly, but that didn’t mean he’d give his number out to just _anyone._ Just as he was about to delete the thread, another message came in from the same number. Phichit waited and heard a couple more _ping!’_ s; he waited a few minutes, making sure the number had stopped. Chewing on his bottom lip, Phichit clicked the thread.

**_Phichit_ **

**_It me_ **

**_Yuuri_ **

What.

Another message popped up, this one longer.

**_I men dis is fairy Yuuri. Ned help getin viktr n othr me tgethr_ **

Phichit reread the messages, rubbed his eyes, and read them again. _How do I know this isn’t some kind of joke?_ He typed back, suspicion palpable through the phone. It took a few more minutes and Phichit was ready to give up when the message appeared.

**_Bcuz I hvnt told anyon bt u_ **

_That doesn’t prove anything._

**_N I no u flushd ur dads watch dwn the toilt whn u were 9_ **

_…_

_Oh my god it is you_

**_Ye_ **

_Why is your spelling so bad?????_

**_U try typng w smal hnds_ **

_…touché_

Phichit opened the door to the apartment, throwing a quick hello to Yuuri and Vitya as he raced to his room. Shutting the door tight, he flopped onto the unmade bed, eyes glued to the screen.

_We should skype! I want to see what you look like mini-Yuuri!!!_

**_Cnt rn, vik asleep_ **

He pouted and checked the time; sending a quick _we’ll talk more later,_ and changed into his practice clothes.

Yuuri stood behind the divider, one leg up straight and held by their hand as they stretched their muscles. Phichit didn’t even glance their way, still focused on the phone in his hands. Vitya couldn’t help but stare; he’d never been that flexible from what he can remember, even when he was a small child. He watched as Yuuri finished their stretching. _Oh I am so lucky,_ he thought, thinking of all the ways his human self would have fun with Yuuri. Taking off the skate guard, Yuuri made their way onto the ice, gliding toward Phichit.

Phichit skated slowly, eyes still glued to the phone screen. He’d been texting Mini-Yuuri for the past few hours, planning operation Viktuuri. So focused on his phone, Phichit didn’t notice the body skating up next to him.

“Who are you texting?” Phichit let out a squeak at Yuuri’s voice, barely managing to catch the phone before it met a sad fate on the ice.

“Yuuri!” Phichit cried, still clutching his phone tightly, knuckles white. “You almost made me drop the love of my life.”

Yuuri laughed, bumping their shoulder against Phichit’s. “Shut up, you barely got that phone a month ago.”

“True love knows no time.”

“Uhuh,” Yuuri said, going forward a bit to skate backwards. “So who were you texting?”

“Just a friend from back home,” Phichit said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Isn’t it like midnight over there?” Yuuri arched an eyebrow, skating to a stop by Vitya. The fairy gave them an enthusiastic greeting.

 **“You were so beautiful on the ice Yuuri. I can’t wait for other me to skate with you; I know it’ll be beautiful.”** He said happily. Yuuri’s phone was propped up against a tumbler, frozen in what looked like a skater starting their routine. Yuuri grimaced lightly, realizing it was _them_ on the screen that Vitya was watching.

“Yuuri, _I_ go to sleep at 3 am.” Phichit crossed his arms, giving Yuuri a look. “And you stay up later than me half the time.”

“…fair.” They agreed, finally buying Phichit’s excuse; Phichit let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. If Yuuri found out now, all their planning would have been for nothing. Placing his phone next to Vitya, Phichit grabbed their arm, pulling them back to the center of the ice.

“Great! Let’s get back to practice.”

Vitya watched his human skate away, mesmerized by the way they let the ice lead them. It was like Yuuri was an extension of the ice, able to control it and dance like they owned it. Almost as if the grace of an angel had be instilled in Yuuri; they were practically flying. Another _ping!_ sounded from Phichit’s phone. Vitya glanced at the lit up screen, shrugging; it probably wasn’t very important anyways. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he clicked play, the volume turned down low to not disturb the skaters; the Yuuri on the screen began to glide on the ice, not unlike the Yuuri currently on the ice. Vitya watched in awe.

The step sequences were below Yuuri’s capability, but they still gave it their all. Of course, the jumps still needed practice, but to him, that hardly mattered. Yuuri was the most beautiful skater he’d ever seen, with the most fragile heart as well. But the fire behind their anxious demeaner more than made up for it. Vitya glanced up, watching Yuuri’s face as they sped up and launched into a triple axel, landing it almost perfectly. The fact that their signature was axels had Vitya smiling with pride. There was no way Yuuri couldn’t land a flip if they practiced enough. His gaze turned back to the video. The brownish-green garb that the Yuuri on screen wore was loose, kept closed by a cloth belt. Vitya could see where the nerves messed them up, taking note of the way Yuuri looked each time they flubbed a jump. The video ended, Yuuri’s face staring into the camera, red faced with exertion.

“Vitya,” Yuuri called, skating to a stop in front of him. “You doing alright over here? Cold? Hungry? Thirsty?”

 **“I’m fine Yuuri!”** He drew the piece of fabric that was his blanket closer around himself, legs crossed comfortably. **“You looked great out there Yuuri! But you need to practice your quads a bit more. And your arm was a bit off. That landing on the axel was passable at best and-”**

“I get it Vitya.” They interrupted, exasperated and fond at the same time. “If I knew what you were saying I’d listen.” Yuuri took a sip of water, accidentally knocking over the phone on top of Vitya. “Ohmygod I’m so sorry Vitya!” They put the bottle back and set the phone in place as they looked over the fairy, making sure there were no injuries.

 **“I’m okay! The phone wasn’t even that heavy Yuuri.”** Vitya said, patting one of their hands gently and giving them a heart shaped smile.

“Yuuri!” Celestino called, startling the both of them. “Get back to training, I want to see that axel steady and even.”

Yuuri sighed, turning back to Vitya, and returned the smile. “Alright, you know the rules and stay where I can see you okay?” He nodded. “I’ll come check on you later.” With a quick kiss on the side of their hand from Vitya, Yuuri skated away, trying to ignore the light tint to their cheeks. No matter how many times Vitya did that, Yuuri was sure he’d never get used to it. _If human Viktor is like this too, I think I’ll end up dying of embarrassment._ Yuuri found they didn’t mind that at all.

The fairy sighed happily, watching their back as they skated away. His other half was lucky, and so was he. Vitya glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention and grabbed the phone silently opening the camera app.

\----

Viktor sat atop one of Phichit’s hamsters, reaching into a bag of popcorn. The first time is happened Phichit had almost used up all his phone storage with pictures of Viktor interacting with them. Even Yuuri agreed it was very adorable and had taken quite a few of their own. Maybe after the plan works, they’ll let him post some of the more flattering (okay and some unflattering) ones on his instagram. With the hamster moving slowly, Vitya prepared to throw the kernel.

 **“Catch!”** Vitya threw another piece of popcorn at Phichit; it flew high, almost missing Phichit’s open mouth from where he laid upside down on the couch. He let out a triumphant sound, fist pumping and scattering the popcorn laying around his head. The entire floor was riddled with the kernels or attempted throws. Phichit was definitely going to have to sweep this under the couch later. Vitya pulled his hands back, another piece in his hand, when a loud bang sounded.

Yuuri stood in the door frame, clutching their phone tightly enough for their knuckles to turn white. “ _Vitya_ ,” they said, trying to keep their voice even, “would you like to explain this.” They turned the phone over, an app displaying its contents.

 **“Oops,”** Vitya smiled sheepishly up at the human.

Twitter took up the screen, showing Vitya’s latest tweet; it was nothing more than a picture of Yuuri, their back turned to the camera. Nothing above the shoulders was shown, in fact, nothing about the _waist_ was shown either. _#i have seen god_ was the only caption, followed by a couple of hearts eye and praying emojis. A string of retweets and comments followed the tweet, more coming in steadily. Phichit giggled behind them, phone open to the fairy’s twitter as well.

Vitya had the decency to looked ashamed, but the proud look in his eye said otherwise. **“I just wanted to show off how nice your butt is!”** As if being able to understand him, Yuuri glared, arms crossing as Phichit died from laughter. **“It’s a very nice butt.”** They turned their stare to the him, making him laugh harder.

“You helped him make it didn’t you.”

“P-psht what? Nooo,” Phichit said between giggles, finally sobering up when they arched an eyebrow. “He was bored Yuuri! And besides, he never posts anyone’s face and doesn’t mention names. All his followers think he’s a troll.”

“‘The inside of a drain is weird’!?”

“ _One time_. He accidentally falls into the sink _once._ Besides, look at how many followers he has; he’s almost as famous as Viktor.”

Yuuri glanced down at their fairy, gaze flickering between him and the phone a few times. “I don’t know…”

 **“Please Yuuri? I promise not to post anymore pictures of you.”** Vitya pouted, doing his best to look innocent. Phichit looked up at Yuuri too, eyes widening and feigned an innocent face.

Yuuri hesitated, the two pairs of puppy dog eyes wearing them down. They sighed in defeat, “Fine, but just be careful okay?” Phichit and Vitya cheered, the fairy jumping off the hamster and doing an victorious shimmy. Yuuri gave him the phone and plopped down next to a now up right Phichit. They readjusted their sundress, making sure it draped over their knees, and threw their legs over Phichit’s lap.

“He’ll be fine Yuuri; Vitya isn’t dumb after all.” Yuuri glanced down at the phone as Vitya composed a tweet.

Fairy237inheaven @fv1911

            Shit guys there’s a squirrel outside and he knows what’s good

They snorted, “Yeah, real smart.”

“Uhuh,” Phichit laughed, smacking their foot lightly. Yuuri snorted and dug their toes into Phichit’s side, drawing out a forced giggle. He retaliated, grabbing their leg and running his hands quickly over the pads of the foot. Yuuri kicked back, getting out of his hold and kept tickling with their other foot. “ _Y-yuuri!!_ O-okay I-hahahaha I give up! Uncle-un-hahaha-cle.” Yuuri smirked, letting their foot drop back down onto the other skater’s lap.

Vitya laughed, watching the two best friends play around. Sneakily getting the phone upright again, he was able to catch Yuuri mid laugh. Their head was thrown back, eyes closed, and exposing their slender neck. The laugh was far from perfect, a hiccupping mess that ended in snorting more often than not. It was the most beautiful laugh Vitya had ever heard. The duo finally calmed, giggles escaping every now and then.

Phichit asked, “So have you come up with a theme yet?” Yuuri grimaced and bit their lip, gaze turned to the ceiling. They did have an idea, they just weren’t sure it’d be the right one. What of Viktor hated the theme? What if their nerves get so bad they flubbed all the jumps and not meet Viktor as the Grand Prix? What if-

“You’re thinking to hard again Yuuuuuuuuri,” Phichit pulled them out of their head, smacking the closest leg to him lightly. “It doesn’t have to be something completely mind blowing. Heck, I think you should just make it ‘Viktor I’m gay and waitin for u boi’”

They sputtered, “Phichit! B-be serious!!!”

“I’m the epitome of serious, so serious the entire government looks like a bunch of clowns.”

“Ha.” Yuuri snorted over the sound of the phone vibrating. Vitya checked the notification and rolled his eyes; it was the same idiot who wanted to pick a fight with him over every tweet posted.

            Fairy237 in heaven @fv2911

                        How do I wash without getting soap everywhere? Pls let me know

            Better than u @ chad_brad

                        @fv2911 this isnt google

            Fairy237 in heaven

                        @chad_brad well no shit. I guess humans really aren’t as smart as robots geez

Viktor snickered to himself and clicked post, closing out the app to climb onto Yuuri. With a drawn out **“Yuuuuuurrriiiiii”** Viktor climbed onto the outstretched hand; they brought the fairy close, letting him get comfortable on their chest.

“ _Have_ you decided on your theme yet?” Phichit asked. Yuuri bit their lip, unsure of whether or not they should go with it or not. Would Viktor even _like_ their theme?

Before they could change their mind they blurted, “Enchant.”

“Enchant,” Phichit repeated, trying to find the connection. “…I don’t get it.’

“It’s-” Yuuri grimaced, trying to find the right words to describe it. “You know Viktor has always surprised me. He enchanted 12 year old me and helped me discover a part of me I didn’t know existed.” They gesture to the dress they wore and the makeup on their face. “He was-is-captivating. And everyone wants to be his soulmate. But now, I want to be the one to sweep him off his feet and prove to everyone that _I’m_ meant to be his. I want to enchant _him._ ”

Phichit let out a low whistle, “Well, I’d say you’re halfway there considering how enamored the fairy version of him is. Heck, he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself when you meet. Nikiforov is gonna have to go through me if he wants to deflower my child.” Yuuri kicked him, barely missing his face and hitting Phichit’s shoulder instead. “Haha-okay okay, I get it! Still, if he ever makes you cry, I’ll strangle him with all his gold medals put together.”

 **“We would never make Yuuri cry! Unless they’re tears of joy.”** Vitya said the last sentence almost as an afterthought. 

“Thanks Phichit, but I doubt he’d ever hurt me on purpose.” They said, glancing down at the fairy version of their soulmate with a timid smile. Vitya gave them a heart shaped smile in return and yawned, clutching onto Yuuri’s dress. A _ping!_ alerted Phichit to another message. He quickly grabbed his phone and walked into his room, throwing a feeble excuse over his shoulder and closed the door. Yuuri watched in confusion, mind already racing to the worst case scenario. They shook their head; no, if it was something important Phichit would have to them by now. They shrugged their shoulders and relaxed into the couch. A short nap wouldn’t hurt after practice. Making sure to set and alarm for dinner, Yuuri settles in further, hands still cupping their fairy. The feel of Vitya breathing under their palm was the last thing they felt, lulling them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to come up with a semi-stable update schedule, so expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks! 
> 
> Till then~
> 
> PS: if you seen any mistakes feel free to tell me; I don't mind c:
> 
> PPS: I'm actually having some money problems and would really appreciate it if you could donate any money to my ko-fi @ ko-fi.com/babalulu or even spread the word on tumblr. I'm also taking art commissions! Just check out my blog on tumblr: mochimistress.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but I hope y'all like it!

Chris lounged on the sofa, scrolling through his feed slowly. The vacation had been relaxing as he could have expected considering his best friend. Chris is just glad to have this short time alone while Viktor and fairy Yuuri went out for a walk with Makkachin. Actually, a nap sounded nice, they probably wouldn’t be here for another 30 mins, reasoned Chris, eyes closing and body relaxing.

Until a heavy something plopped on top of him, that is.

“Oof!” Chris opened his eyes to glare at his best friend. Viktor must’ve come in some time after Chris had fallen asleep and decided to ruin his nap. “What?”

Viktor smiled, shoving his phone in his face, blinding Chris. “Look at this twitter account! He’s so funny and a little weird.” Chris took the phone, moving it a safer distance from his face. Scrolling through the tweets slowly, Chris couldn’t help but feel _something_ was too familiar with the wording of the tweets. Eyebrows furrowed, he kept scrolling, when he saw it. A tweet with the caption “ _I have seen god”_ followed by heart eyes and praying emojis.

Chris knew that ass anywhere.

It was the same one he’d appreciate up close whenever they had competition together. Yes, that beautiful bubbly butt belonged to someone Chris definitely knew.

“Do you know who runs this one?” Chris searched his face for any indication that he knew.

“No, but their tweets are funny!” Viktor smiled, taking his phone back to looking throught the twitter. Chris chuckled, half amused and half disbelieving. He knew Viktor wasn’t dumb, but some things just flew over his head at times.

Yuuri poked his head out of Viktor’s coat, rubbing his eyes and long hair a bird’s nest. He must have just woken up from a nap, Chris summarized, voicing his thoughts to the fairy.

 **“It was really warm in there and I haven’t been sleeping well.”** They explained, knowing full well Chris couldn’t understand. **“What are you guys looking at?”** They turned to the phone and let out a squeak, face going red. The same picture Chris had been looking at still on the screen. _Why is my behind on twitter!?_ Yuuri pushed Viktor’s hand away, skimming through all the tweets. _This is my Viktor_ , they thought, face flushing redder. Not only were there silly tweets, but some that described a person that fit Yuuri almost perfectly. They dropped their head to their hands, groaning. Of course their Viktor would be as extra as this Viktor.

Viktor laughed at their antics and exited out of the app. “Well, that’s enough twitter for now. Let’s get going!” Viktor laughed at Chris’ and Yuuri’s identical groans.

  
Yuuri knew it was a bad to keep things from Viktor; the deleted messages and midnight skype calls sat heavy in their chest. But they knew they were doing the right thing. Besides, if Viktor ever find out, he’d ruin the surprise.

They laid still, waiting for Viktor to be too far gone to notice them leaving. The clock read 12 am, before Yuuri even thought of moving. Making sure Viktor and Makkachin were sound asleep, they clambered onto the night stand and grabbed onto the corner. They slide down the edge slowly, feet touching the heated wood floor under them. With a last glance behind them, Yuuri slipped through the cracked open door; scurrying silently toward the laptop on the coffee table.

Yuuri untied the sash in their hair, letting the long locks fall freely. Wrapping the fabric around the leg of the table, they began to climb. Once up top, Yuuri paused, trying to catch their breath, and made their way to the computer. They took another 10 mins prying it open and another 15 logging into everything. Finally, Phichit’s smiling face appeared on the screen.

“Yuuri,” Phichit greeted, taking in the small counterpart if his best friend.

 **“Hi Phichit,”** They wore a long nightshirt, covering the curly tail. Their ears twitched subconsciously, as Yuuri yawned. The first time Phichit saw them, he took as many screenshots as he could, despite Yuuri’s protests.

Phichit took in the dark circles under their eyes, “Yuuuuri have you been getting enough sleep?”

 **“I’m fine Phichit.”** They said, giving him a tired smile. **“We need to get the plan ready.”** At, Phichit’s concerned face, they sent a short message **_m goin tsleep tmrrw on tim_**

“Alright.” Phichit grabbed his spiral, flipping it to the page they needed. “Okay, so plan A is if they do get placed in the same qualifiers, Plan B is if Yuuri makes it to the GPF, which they definitely will. Have you seen the videos I sent you? They’re really working hard this year. Plan C is if some freak accident happens and neither of them make it to the GP-Ah!” Phichit gasped, the screen going black.

Yuuri blinked, bewildered, and waited. One minute. Two. Three. They clicked a button; nothing happened. They waited another 5 mins, occasionally pressing a key. They were about to end the call when the screen came back one, blinding them momentarily. They rubbed their eyes, saying, **“Phichit are you okay? I was worri-”** Yuuri stilled, heart pounding in their ears.

Vitya stood on the other side of the screen, eyes wide and full of wonder. Something coursed through the fairies, a feeling Yuuri had never felt before, building up in their chest and spreading to the ends of their fingers and toes.. There were no words, gestures, sounds that could describe the feeling.

It was as if they were struck by lightning, the electricity setting their blood on fire. As if they were already complete, but found the half that would fill the cracks in between. Completely whole and individual at the same time. No, they weren’t half of one being, they were their own persons, identities, likes and dislikes, their very own puzzle pieces. Everything zoomed into perspective, yet tossed off kilter. The look they shared brought everything forth; the good, the bad, the years to come, the love the humans would learn to give each other. They watched the ears go by, and it was beautiful. No, they wouldn’t be perfect, but they would be perfect for each other. Two souls, not to become one, but to complement each other, to fit in their own puzzle pieces together. They would fill the gaps in each other, loving together completely and irrevocably. Looking at Vitya, Yuuri knew they were feeling the same thing; what felt like an eternity in their mind, was a span of second and it proved too much for their small bodies to keep in.

Vitya was the first to break, choking out a sob. Tears falling silently, he reached out and placed his hand on the screen. Yuuri reached out without hesitation, placing his palm where Vitya’s was, wanting nothing more than to be by his side, to wipe those tears away. To be in his arms. The very thought made him ache, tears welling.

 **“Yuuri,”** Viktor smiled, scrubbing his face with his free hand. **“ _Yuuri.”_** The crack in Vitya’s voice set Yuuri off and they began to cry earnestly.  

 **“Viktor.”** They laughed, tears running down their cheeks.

 **“I-Yuuri, _my_ Yuuri.”** The tears continued, as Vitya gave his biggest heart shaped smile. **“I can feel you close, but you’re so far away-my-my back. It’s beginning to ache. My wings know you love, but you’re not here.”** Yuuri laughed, their own wings itching to get out.

 **“V-Viktor,”** They hiccupped. **“M-me too. You’re so far away, but my wings know you too. I just want your arms around me.”** Yuuri let out a wet chuckle. **“I love you Viktor; please wait for me.”**

**“I’ll wait for as long as it takes Yuuri. I love you too _zolotse_.”**

**“Hopefully it won’t be that long. Phichit and I have a plan to get other me and other you together.”**

**“Can I help!?”** Vitya asked, clasping his hands together. **“Oh please, it’ll be easier if there’s more of us!”**

Yuuri hesitated, **“Okay, but don’t act too suspicious, okay Viktor?”**

 **“Okay!”** He gave Yuuri another heart shaped smile. **“You can call me Vitya, _zolotse_. It’s easier to tell us apart this way. Oh! I’ll call you Yura then. That should clear up things for us.”**

 **“Whatever you say Vitya.”** They smiled, blushing. Getting themselves comfortable, they talked for a couple more hours about the plan, anything, everything they could think of, completely forgetting Phichit was still in the room. Though the human couldn’t bring himself to care enough to be upset.

**“How has it been over there Yura?”**

**“Cold.”** They deadpanned, giving Viktor a withering look as he laughed. **“Vitya it’s not funny! I have to wear at least 2 layers everytime I go out!”**

**“It’s not that bad! At least our summer time is nice.”**

**“Hmph,”** Yura pouted, before agreeing. **“Viktor bought me some really nice sundresses. He’s always trying to buy me things I really don’t need.”**

Vitya let out a sound between a dying whale and excited puppy. **“I wanna see, I wanna see!!!! And nonsense, you deserve the world _solnishko,_ and so does human you. And besides you really need a nicer suit. I saw the one you wore to the press conference and the tie was _horrible._ ”**

 **“Leave my clothes choices alone or I won’t send any pictures to Phichit later.”** Yuuri laughed at the excited _whoop!_ Viktor let out. They gave a small smile, watching as Viktor dance out his excitement. They could see the similarities in the fairy and his human counterpart. From the same heart smile to the ridiculous dance they do when they’re very excited. Their smile grew wider, watching Vitya settle and thinking back to the flashes of their lives to come will be. The blond fairy caught the dreamy expression turned on him.

 **“I-is there something on my face? Is it my hair-am I losing hair!?”** Vitya exclaimed, clutching as his head.

 **“w-what? No! You’re hair’s fine. I was just…thinking about how lucky other Yuuri and I are. You and Viktor are so sweet and funny and handsome and-”** Yura squeaked, covering their mouth and stopped their rambling. Vitya had turned a faint pink, smiling widely at his Yura.

 **“I think we’re both luck, love.”** He said softly, looking into their bright eyes. **“I know I can be a bit much, maybe a bit too _extra_.”**

 **“A bit?”** Yura scoffed. **“Vitya you’re super extra, but then again, so am I.”** They winked, sending another flush up Vitya’s face, and tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

 **“Yura,”** Vitya held out the a, giving them a disapproving look. **“You need to rest. We’ll see each other another night, okay?”**

Yura tried to protest, eyes already half closed. Maybe they should sleep, the blanket was so warm; maybe they could shut their eyes for a couple of minutes. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt.

Vitya watched as Yura slumped over, huddle in their blanket on top of the laptop. **“Yura? Yuuuraaaaaaaaaaa, you shouldn’t sleep there, you’ll catch a cold!”** He tapped on the screen, hoping the thumps would wake up the slumbering fairy. Yura stirred, but otherwise stayed dead to the world. Vitya watched them for a a few more minutes; his sleeping beauty didn’t realize just how alluring they were and how lucky the _he_ of all people-eh, fairies and people is their soulmate.

“Hey.” Vitya jumped, swerving around to see Phichit sitting on his bed. “We have to get going; practice is gonna start soon.” Phichit screenshotted the image of Yura sleeping, piglet ears twitching every now and then and logged off. “They’ll be fine; the other Viktor will make sure they don’t get sick.” With one last glance at the black screen, Vitya climbed onto Phichit’s hand and left the room. None of them noticing the retreating figure behind Yura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to keep this update schedule, I mean, hopefully I will.
> 
> Zolotse: gold
> 
> Till next time~
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu or commission me on my tumblr: http://mochimistress.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spelling mistakes are my fault because I'm a shitty person. Thank again to my beta and I hope y'all enjoy!

Yuuri stood by the back of the hall, stretching as the beat of the music sounded through their earphones. Their first competition had begun and they managed to draw the last slot. Skate America had some of the best here, including Viktor’s rinkmate, 20 year old Georgi Popovich. Yuuri felt a slight pinch and looked down to see a tiny messy mop of hair; Vitya had his head out, waking up from a well needed nap. Yuuri noticed he was more tired than usual, but when they’d ask, Phichit admitted he’d gotten Vitya into Netflix. Leave it to Phichit to get someone else’s fairy addicted to a website. Back to the present, Vitya looked at them with a concerned look on his face.

Yuuri pulled out an earbud, “I’m fine Vitya, just nerves,” He gave them a look. “Okay, a lot of nerves, but you know how I get. I just…can’t.”

Vitya frowned, **“That’s not true, I know you can. It’s okay to be nervous.”** He put on a hat, making sure all his hair was hidden and climbed onto Yuuri’s shoulder. **“You’re going to do great. I can feel it.”** They pecked Yuuri on the cheek, bring a slight flush. He chuckled, after being together for more than half a year, Yuuri still flushed at the pecks the small fairy would give them. Vitya couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“At least I’m going last,” Yuuri sighed, walking back towards their coach. Georgi sat by the rink side, and caught Yuuri’s eye as they walked by. His eyes darted down to their shoulder, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the fairy, eye darting back up to meet Yuuri’s. Yuuri looked away after that, hoping Georgi wouldn’t try to talk to them, especially with Vitya there. It was sure to get awkward between them.

“Yuuri,” Celestino called, waving the skater over. “You’ve met Yakov, haven’t you? He’s _Viktor’s_ coach.” He said, emphasizing the Russian skater’s name. Ha, as if Yuuri didn’t already know who Viktor’s coach was. They sighed internally, turning to bow at the coach respectfully.

“It’s nice to meet you Feltsman-san.”

“None of that now,” Yakov grunted, voice gruff with his heavy accent. “Call me Yakov.” Yuuri straightened, stiffening slightly at the scrutinizing glare thrown at them. He gave them a once over, eyes stopping at the fairy resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. Vitya smiled, signature heart shape on his lips. Yakov would never admit it out loud, but Viktor’s soulmate was interesting. They wore what they wanted, not taking any shit from prejudice and cowards. Their step sequences were also amazing; Yakov had never seen a skater with such controlled legs and tight step sequences. Though the ones in this competition hardly show the full potential of the Asian skater; the only problems Yakov could find were in their quads and nerves that held back their performances. “Good luck, Yuuri.” He said, nodding at Celestino once and walking toward his own student.

“Do you think he knows?” Celestino wondered out loud, scratching under his chin. He glanced down at the fairy, then back at Yuuri, making sure the message was clear.

“I don’t know,” They answered honestly. The only interaction he’s had with Viktor was through the media, and now, with his fairy. Viktor could have told the entire skating rink for all they knew; there wasn’t much to go on and they told Celestino exactly that.

“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see then. Come on, you’re next in a few minutes.” Celestino lead them to the rink, walking back stage to the other skaters and their fairies. The fairies flew by their owners, wings beating quickly to keep them airborne. Vitya caught the eye of one of the fairies, earning him a pitying look at his wingless back. He gave them a smile, not unlike the one his counterpart would give the media; beautiful, but fake. A fairy’s wings wouldn’t grow until they touched their own soulmate. People say the more intricate and beautiful the wings the stronger the bond between the fairies, and between their human selves. Vitya didn’t know if this was true or not, but he did know that no matter what his Yura and he would have the best bond.

Vitya wanders back to the first time he saw his Yura. They were beautiful in their long sleep shirt and messy long hair; their little piggy (his soulmate is a cute little piggy!!!) ears barely visible through their bed head. Vitya couldn’t wait, he wanted to see his Yura _now._ To have them in his arms while they watch their human counterparts skate together. They’ve been speaking regularly now, though Viktor makes sure Yura still gets plenty of rest when after they skype. Phichit had stayed with them when they first started, but now that the plans are done, he left them to their own devices.

Georgi made his way on to the ice as Yuuri and Celestino walked out to rink side. “Don’t worry about that now, focus on getting yourself mentally prepared.” He clapped Yuuri on the back, hard enough to have them take a step. “You’ll do great; we’ll get you to the GPF this year. I’m sure of it.” Yuuri smiled at their coach, the action not quite making it to their eyes. The anxiety was barely controlled, held back only with the thought of Vitya and Viktor. Georgi ended their performance, plushies and roses thrown all over the ice, passing Yuuri with a nod “Good luck, Yuuri.” He said, just low enough for them to hear. They nodded back at him as he made his way to the Kiss & Cry with Yakov. His scores showed a few minutes later and everyone cheered loudly; Georgi was in 2nd place, a less than 10 points behind the 1st placer.

Yuuri’s heart began to race, uncertainty and anxiety clouding their vision. There was no way they could do this. What if they couldn’t pull it off? What if they messed up so badly Viktor would want nothing to do with them? What if-

Vitya could feel their heart beating faster. Making sure the small beanie hid all his hair again, he climbed out of the jacket. **“Yuuri,”** he chimed softly, getting the human’s attention. **“You’ll be amazing and graceful and _enchanting_. Other me will love you, whether you do or don’t make it to the Grand Prix.”** He nuzzled against their cheek, trying to provide some kind of comfort for his human. **“I wish you could see yourself like I see you, how everyone sees you Yuuri.”** Yuuri brought a hand up to touch the fairy, comforted by the soft chimes and warmth against his face.

“I-I think I’m okay now,” They sighed, petting the fairy gently. “Thank you Vitya.” Yuuri took off their jacket, mindful of the fairy still sitting on them, and folded, placing Vitya in the middle as if he was sitting on a pillow. They handed Celestino the jacket and took off their skate guards.

“And next we have Yuuri Kasturi from Japan. This is their second year in the Senior division, let’s see if they can keep up with the other competitors.” A commenter said.

“They medaled a few times in Juniors, I think they’re more than capable to keep up.” Another contradicted, earning a look from the other. “They turned 18 last season as well, who do you think their soulmate could be?” Stepping out onto the ice, Yuuri turned toward their coach, shaking his free hand and kissing Vitya on the crown of his head. They made their way to center rink, getting into their first pose.

Yuuri swallowed silently, taking a deep breath, and let go. A sultry melody began as Yuuri moved, body fluid. It was as if they were leading the notes, coming off playful and teasing. The dark crimson costume clung to their body, leaving just enough to the imagination. No one had ever seen them move this way on the ice.

“This-this is certainly a side of Katsuki we haven’t seen before,” The main announcer stuttered, caught off guard by Yuuri’s moves. The audience fared no better, some slack jawed, others cheering their lungs out. “Here comes their first jump a quad salchow and…they barely made it, almost taping out.”

“It is better than what they’ve done in the past. I wonder; is it the thought of their soulmate that’s lit this new fire under them?” The audience murmured; who could it have been that already stole their glass hearted skater’s affection.

“Another quad and...they land it perfectly!”

“Their step sequence has certainly improved, thought that was already well executed to begin with.” The song soon met its end as Yuuri launched into their final step sequence. They finished their final spin, ending with one hand reaching toward the heavens and the other over their heart. The crowd erupted into applause, shouting their praise and throwing sushi shaped plushies. Yuuri waved to the audience, picking up a sushi roll plush as they made their way to the Kiss and Cry. The moment they put on their skate guards, Vitya was jumping on them, using the fabric to climb onto Yuuri’s shoulder, already chiming his praise. Celestino handed them their glasses back as they sat. The scores came out and Yuuri had to clean their glasses before really believing their score. They’d made it to the top 3, now they just have to keep themselves there. They could already feel the anxiety attack on the brink.

 **“Wow! Amazing!!”** Vitya exclaimed, jumping up and down on his perch. **“That’s a new personal best for you Yuuri and now you’re in second!!! Of course, you still need to work on those landings; what even was that on the salchow??? Your step sequence was beautiful, like always and….”**

“You’re doing great Yuuri,” Celestino said in lieu of a congratulations, talking over the fairy’s rant neither could understand. Yuuri gave an absentminded thank you and they stood to walk away.

“Yuuri Katsuki!” Reporters swarmed them the minute they entered the lobby, shoving recorders and mikes, and each other, in Yuuri’s face, surprising the skater. Vitya let out a _eep!_ and escaped to the safety of the inside pocket sewn into Yuuri’s jacket. Who knew what these reporters were capable of; after all, fairynapping was too familiar in the celebrity world. Though for the life of him Vitya didn’t know how that would work considering a person’s counterpart would have a fairy version of them too. “Tell us, was your soulmate the influence of your short program?

“Why is the fairy covered up?”

“Was your soulmate here tonight?”

“Who is your soulma-”

“That’s enough.” Celestino interrupted, putting himself between the press and his student.” I’m sorry but Yuuri will not be answering any questions about their soulmate. Please keep those to a minimum.” Yuuri shot Celestino grateful look, despite the half glares trained on both of them; to find out a celebrity’s soulmate was always a top story. But they weren’t about to give all these reporters the satisfaction of finding out.

“Katsuki-kun,” a calmer reporter called. “what was the inspiration that made a drastic change in your performances?”

“My soulmate,” Yuuri replied without hesitation. They gave a sheepish smile, “I won’t say much, but they’re the reason I knew I had to do better this time around. They inspired me for the better half of my life. My theme, Enchant, is tied to them too. I want to enchant them like they’ve done to me. So,” clearing their throat, Yuuri looked straight into a camera and said, “If you’re watching this right now _tamashii no tomo,_ I’ll be waiting for you at the Grand Prix." They threw in a wink for good measure before walking away, leaving the reporters behind.

 

Vitya sat on the dresser near the bed, quickly posting another tweet as Yuuri talked to Phichit over skype.

            fairy237 in heaven @fv2911

                        man, don’t you just love it when you don’t have human problems

He quickly sent another out

            Fairy237 in heaven @fv2911

                        Ps this chocolate chip is the size of half my face I am officially blessed.

“I can’t believe I said that.” Yuuri groaned flopping on their back, perpendicular to the bed. Phichit giggled, earning a glare from his best friend. They really were to overdramatic sometimes.

“Oh Yuuri, it wasn’t too bad.”

“I sounded so-so _pompous!”_

“No, what you sounded like was confident.” Phichit smiled, exasperated. “You’ve been working harder this season, you’re a show in for the Grand Prix.”

“You’re right,” They said after a moment. “I can do this. I’ll prove to the world I’m Viktor’s soulmate.” Vitya gave a little cheer, earning giggles from both skaters. Vitya was happy his human was in a better mood now and took a bite of the cookie Yuuri had given them earlier. His mind wandered back to his Yura, remembering the sweet laugh they’d give them when Vitya had told them about his twitter account. He’d never heard or seen anything more beautiful (except Yuuri, though their beauty was evenly matched). Their wings were going to be beautiful, Vitya thought dreamily. He could almost hear their voice calling his name.

“-itya, Vitya!” The fairy jumped with a start. Yuuri looked over to him, concern on their face. “Are you alright Vitya?”

 **“I’m fine Yuuri! You”** He emphasized the you **“should be sleeping. You have the free skate tomorrow!”** He pointedly looked at the clock displaying the time on the nightstand as Yuuri gave a wince.

“It is getting pretty late.” They agreed, and sighed. “Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow after the competition Phichit.”

“Bye Yuuri, have a good night’s rest!” Was all Phichit said before ending the call. Yuuri’s background, a picture of their beloved dog Vicchan set as the screensaver.

“Well,” Yuuri stood and stretched, “time for bed Vitya, are you done with your snack?” He stuffed the rest in his mouth, nodding quickly. They laughed, picking up the fairy, and getting ready for bed.

 

Yuuri jogged back and forth lightly, trying to keep their mind off their anxiety. They were going second to last today and Yuuri honestly didn’t know how they were going to survive until it was their turn. They slowed to a stop, breath lightly labored and shut their eyes tight, heels of their hands on their face. They waited a few minutes before opening their eyes, only to jump back with a surprised yelp.

Yakov stood in front of them, unamused. “Katsuki, we need to talk.” Turning without a second thought he walked away, leaving Yuuri nervous and scrambling to keep up. Yakov lead them to a semi-secluded row of chairs. They sat in almost uncomfortable silence, an empty chair between them. Yakov looking straight at the wall opposite of them, trying to figure out a place to begin. Yuuri wrung their hands, plucking up the courage to speak. As they opened their mouth to say something, Vitya poked out of their jacket. His ears twitch excitedly, scrambling to sit on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 **“Yakov!”** He exclaimed. **“This is my soulmate Yuuri; they’re wonderful and beautiful and I love them.”** The older man stared down the fairy, raising an eyebrow.

“Somehow, bunny ears suit you.” He said, an amused tilt to his voice. Yuuri said nothing, letting the man take in the sight of a miniature version his prized student sitting on them. He reached out, silently asking for permission. Yuuri nodded, helping Vitya move onto Yakov’s hand. “You look just like him Viktor.”

“Vitya.”

“What?”

“I-I call him Vitya, to save myself from any confusion.”

“I see.” Yakov nodded, looking back down at the fairy before saying, “Viktor has always been an eccentric boy; I took him in when he was young, and I watched him grow and become the man he is today. From the moment I took him as my student, I knew he would cause trouble. But I saw the potential in him, and I was right.” Yakov’s eyes were unfocused, going back to past days spent in the ice rink, a small boy eager to learn and show the world everything he’s got. “He never half-asses anything; once he gets something in his head he doesn’t stop until he’s done it completely. The only things holding him back is a sign from you. He’s selfish and brash and has a tendency to forget important things at times, but he knows when to wait.” Yakov glanced at Yuuri, “Don’t tell him this but I’ve always been wary of soulmates.” Yuuri nodded, noticing not for the first time that Yakov didn’t have a fairy with him. The couldn’t help but wonder what had happened.

Yakov continued, “I’ve always kept an eye on you; if it weren’t for your nerves I knew you’d be a worthy opponent. Now, you’re Vitya’s soulmate.” He looked down at the fairy and said, amused, “Somehow a rabbit suits you, Vitya.” He turned back to Yuuri. “Everything that Vitya does, he has his heart in it 100%. Can you put your entire heart into loving him like he will for you?” Yuuri didn’t hesitate.

“Viktor has always been a part of my life since I was a kid. He’s had my heart for almost just as long. It’s always been Viktor; giving my all to our future relationship, whether romantic or otherwise, will be one of the easiest things I’ll ever do.” As Yuuri spoke, they realized what they were saying was absolutely true. They’d never felt something like this before, not even with Yuuko. They also knew part of this was idol worship; they would have to overcome it to truly fall in love with Viktor.

Yakov studied them for a moment, trying to find something. He must have found it because all he did was nod, satisfied. He stood, handing the fairy back to his human. With a final grunt of good luck, Yakov walked away, going to find his own student.

Yuuri sat there for a few more minutes, trying to calm their heart. It was obvious Viktor was well loved; they just hoped they didn’t mess this up somehow.

 

Yuuri stood by the barrier of the ice rink, watching Georgi finish up his skate routine again. He missed a jump, touching down before hurrying into his step sequence. Yuuri had to admit it was pretty good, but sloppy. It was average at best, Vitya thought, trying to stay hidden while they watched. His face was hidden behind a large pair of fairy sized glasses, hair hidden by a beanie, and a scarf hiding the rest of his face. He thought Yuuri was better by a mile compared to Georgi.

The Russian skater stopped in their final pose, facing the judges in a slight bow. The audience cheered, throwing Eeyore plushies and roses of all colors. Georgi waved to the crowds, grabbing a plush midair as he skated to the exit from the ice. He passed Yuuri with a short nod, putting the skate guards on. They nodded back, stepping onto the ice after he left the ice. Yuuri took a deep breath and shrugged off their jacket, mindful of the fairy moving around. Vitya moved to sit in the middle of the bundle as if it were a pillow.

Reaching out for Yuuri’s hand he said, **“Good luck Yuuri. I know you’ll be amazing.”** He kissed their palm, squeezing as hard as he could. Yuuri smiled at him and, with a handshake from Celestino, skated to the center of the ice.

They stopped in the middle of the ice, arms clutched at their shoulder and head bowed. A soft melody began to fill the room and Yuuri was off. The short pastel skirt attached around the hips swished beautifully with every move, creating the illusion of wind flowing around them. The audience cheered, feeling the love and adoration coming from Yuuri themselves. It was as if though the music had become a part of them; there were no mistakes in their step sequences, but they winced when they touched down on the salchow.

Yuuri thought back to what Yakov had asked of them. To love Viktor wholly and without hesitation. What was a sign Yuuri could send showing they wanted Viktor as much as Viktor hopefully wanted them? Then the idea struck. Spinning with one leg parallel to the ice, Yuuri prepared. They already knew Celestino would be a bit upset at the change, but Yuuri _needed_ to do this.

“It looks like Katsuki has prepared a combination for their last jump.” The announcer said. “They had always been known for their stamina and-hold on. That’s not the set up for the-could they actually be-THEY DID!!!!!!! Katsuki just attempted the _quad flip,_ Viktor Nikiforov’s signature move _._ It looks like they got all the rotations in, despite falling at the end of the jump. Could this be some kind of callout to the Russian skater, or even a way to impress their own soulmate?” The crowd finally snapped out of their stupor and started cheering even louder, Vitya having jumped up and joined them, as Yuuri finished off their routine. They spun, slowing to a stop and into a last short step sequence before ending the same way they started, their arm wrapped around them, but head looking up instead of bowed down. The audience continued to applaud, throwing more sushi themed plushie, this time including a few poodle ones as well. Yuuri picked up once that looked like their Vicchan, clutching it to their chest. Celestino waited by the exit, handing Yuuri their skate guards.

Vitya jumped on them then, clutching to the fabric of their costume as Yuuri clambered to grab a hold of the. **“You were so amazing Yuuri and that quad flip. I know for sure other me will take it as a sign to find you.”** They made their way to the Kiss  & Cry, Yuuri expected the worst, considering how out of it they were during this performance.

“That was another beautiful performance from Katsuki and it looks like the judges agreed.” Everyone cheered loudly for the skater, excited to see what else they would bring to the ice next time they competed. “Whomever their soulmate is, I want to thank them; they managed to bring out a completely different person out of the skater. Watch out Nikiforov, it looks like you’ll have some competition.”

Yuuri stood on the side of the first-place winner, Georgi just passed them with a bronze medal around his neck. They’d done it, now they just need to place 4th or higher in the next competition and they're in.

Yuuri couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa, coming up with a regular schedule is difficult. I honestly don't know how much time I should have in between chapters,, , ,,oh well *shrug emoji* I'll try to have the next chapter up by next Friday!
> 
> Tamashii no tomo: soulmate
> 
> Till then~
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu  
> or commission me on my tumblr: mochimistress.tumblr .com. I'd appreciate anything you could spare. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. CH 7 pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa writer's block is horrible and bleh, Anyways, thanks to my beta for their help as always. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Come on Makkachin! Yuuri’s going to start soon.” Viktor called as the chocolate poodle came bounding in; jumping on the couch, the dog got comfortable, head on Viktor’s lap. Yura sat on the dog’s back. Getting comfortable in the fur. Viktor turned up the volume, wiggling in excitement. Yuuri was competing in Skate America; they’d kept their routines absolutely tight lipped. The only thing released was their theme for the year, “Enchant.” Viktor, being the amazing soulmate he is, decided to give himself a couple of days off to watch Yuuri compete. Yakov wouldn’t mind. Probably.

Georgi skated onto the ice, and Viktor groaned; he just wanted to see Yuuri skate already. So maybe it was a bit rude to not want to watch your rinkmate perform, but Viktor had already seen him countless of times and Yuuri was his _soulmate._ Viktor supposed he could just settle with watching Georgi finish up his routine. Georgi was already halfway through his routine, and Viktor could already pick out what he did wrong, though nothing too major to cost him many points. Preparing for his first jump, Georgi lift off, landing it nicely and launched into his step sequence. The rest of his skating was the same, consistent. He finished with a bow, plushies and roses thrown everywhere on the ice. 

The camera switched to Yuuri, talking to some bundle-no to a _fairy._ With a start, Viktor realized that was _him_ in fairy form. Viktor glanced down at this own fairy, wondering if they found it weird to be watching their human self on the television. Feeling the stare, Yura looked up, meeting Viktor’s gaze. They tilted their head in question. Viktor just smiled and turned his head back to the TV.

Georgi passed Yuuri and said something to them, though the camera was unable to pick up what it was. Still, that small action managed to send a shot of jealousy through Viktor; it wasn’t fair that Georgi got to talk to _Viktor’s_ soulmate before Viktor himself did.

Finally, Yuuri stepped onto the ice and Viktor’s mouth went dry. Gone was the loose jacket that covered Yuuri’s costume. Everything we in full view, the costume teasingly leaving little to the imagination. The dark crimson hugged their chest, swirls of mesh mingled with the solid fabric; tiny rhinestones shone on the solid fabric, going as down as Yuuri’s left black clad thigh, accentuating their butt. With the shine from the stones coupled with the soft makeup they wore, Yuuri seemed almost mystical. A sultry beat began and Yuuri was off. The danced on the ice, confident and in control, as if the music followed them instead of leading itself.

“This-this is a side of Katsuki we haven’t seen before.” The commenter stuttered out, staring in disbelief.

“It’s definitely better than what they’ve done before. I wonder, could it be the thought of their soulmate watching that lit this fire under them?” Another said dreamily, staring as well. Yuuri moved as if no one was watching: grand and seductive, with a touch of femininity to the moves.  Something between pride and jealousy filled Viktor’s chest, pride for being the one to being the one on Yuuri’s mind as they skated and jealousy that everyone there would get to see them in person, unlike Viktor who hasn’t even _spoken_ to them yet. But Viktor wouldn’t push; he’ll wait until Yuuri shows him a sign, any sign, to show they were ready. Viktor couldn’t wait to have the younger skater in his arms. 

Unknown to Viktor, Yura was also thinking about their Vitya. Midnight skype calls and deleted texts just weren’t enough anymore. They can feel their wings moving almost painfully under their skin. The need to have their soulmate near was almost unbearable to the fairy. Yura’s heard of stories of fairies who never met their pair and how their wings died from the grief their tiny bodies weren’t made to handle. They shook their head slightly, scattering the dark thoughts. No, Yura knew they would be united soon, and their wings would be beautiful.

They turned their attention back to the screen. Yuuri had just landed their combination jumps, fluently launching into the step sequence. Viktor had to admit they had the best step sequences. The step sequences were definitely better than Yura ever thought; were they really that blinded by their own anxiety and insecurities to see the true talent they had? Yuuri really didn’t give themselves much credit. 

Yuuri finished in their final pose, one arm extended upward and the other over their heart. Viktor cheered loudly, uncaring of the noise complaints he’s sure to get later. He cheered again at the release of Yuuri’s scores; they’d managed to squeak past Georgi by a few of points.

“That was beautiful. But what was with that salchow? And the step sequence could be more difficult; it doesn’t show off Yuuri’s true potential and…” Yura tuned out Viktor’s rant, already used to all the constructive criticism Viktor liked to give when he watched their routines. They watched as a camera got closer to a sneaker clad Yuuri.

“Why is your fairy covered up?”

“Was your soulmate here tonight?”

“Who’s your soul-”

“That’s enough.” Yuuri’s coach- Celestino, Viktor’s mind supplied- interrupted, Yuuri, looking like a deer in headlights, shot the older man a grateful look. “Yuuri won’t be taking any questions about their soulmate.”

“Katsuki-kun,” a reporter called, “What was the inspiration that made such a drastic change in your performance?” 

“My soulmate,” they said calmly, shooting a sheepish smile. “I won’t say much, but they’re the reason I knew I had to do better. They inspired me for better half of my life. My theme, Enchant, is also tied to them. I was to enchant them like they’ve done to me. So,” clearing their throat, Yuuri looked straight into the camera and said, “If you’re watching this right now _tamashii no tomo,_ I’ll be waiting for you at the Grand Prix.” They winked and Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. Something warm filled his chest; the desire to be near Yuuri was almost unbearable now, but he didn’t want to rush them. Chris had told him about Yuuri’s nerves and aversion to being the center of attention. Viktor just needed a sign, any sign, to know if Yuuri was ready for him, for the entire soulmate situation. 

Viktor sighed and stood, stretching. It was already late, the time difference messing with his sleep schedule. He’d never been one to stay up late, preferring the early hours of the morning than the late ones at night; at least he didn’t have practice tomorrow. Switched off the TV, holding his hand out for Yura to climb on. Once they were on, Viktor made their way to the closet, both dressing down a bit sluggishly. Once in bed Viktor said a sleepy “Good night Yura,” and closed his eyes. The fairy watched as their human’s breathing slowly even out. Yura snuggled into Viktor’s outstretched hand, cuddling close to the warmth.

 **“Good night Viktor,”** Yura yawned, giving Viktor’s hand a sleepy kiss and closed their eyes.

Viktor opened his eyes, stretching sleepily and checked the clock on the nightstand. _1:10 pm._

Viktor had woken up much later than he expected; the sun already half way up the sky, surprising Viktor. He rolled over to find his hand, and the bed, empty of a fairy. Viktor sighed; almost every morning for the past month or so Yura would already be gone from bed. He thought back to the first time this happened, he’d was next to panic when he found his bed fairy-less. Viktor was ready to call the police when he had tripped next to the coffee table. There he found his safe and slightly startled fairy. He can still feel the tears of relief stinging his eyes. Now he expected Yura to not be in bed more often than not. Viktor had even bought them a fairy sized bed that they protested until the puppy-dog eyes came out.

Viktor walked out the room and sure enough, Yura was bundled in the small bed, fast asleep, a tuft of their hair was the only part of them he could see. The only good shot of Vitya was frozen on the screen. It was grainy, barely able to make out the different clothes the fairy wore. Yura must of woken up a while ago and wanted to see their soulmate. Viktor’s heart clenched; it seems he wasn’t the only one dying to see his other half.

Carefully, as not to disturb the fairy, Viktor shut off the computer and out it to charge for later and turned back to Yura. “ _Porosenochek,”_ Viktor said softly, sitting on the edge of the couch. “It’s time to wake up.” A groan sounded from the bundle as it shifted slightly. “I’ll make your favorite if you get up.” The bundle grumbled again, freeing their hand enough to make a shooing motion. Viktor laughed, the sound finally bringing them out of sleep completely.

 **“My favorite food is Katsudon, but you don’t know that yet,”** Yura smiled, despite themself, stretching as they hoped off the bed.

“We need to take Makkachin on a walk, and then we need to go grocery shopping and…” Viktor listed off the errands, voice muffled as he changed his shirt. Yura put on their own outfit for the day, thick tights and a knee length dress. The weather was already starting to take a turn for the cold, and with such a small body, Yura had to dress extra warmly compared to humans at this temperature. 

The walk was uneventful, the park smelled of autumn leaves and cool breezes. It was grocery shopping where things changed.

“Do you want granola or chocolate chip?” He asked, opening his jacket enough to let Yura look. What kind of fairy did Viktor think they were? Of course they were going to go with choco-

“Viktor Nikiforov!” A loud pitched squeal was heard at the end of the aisle. Viktor barely had any time to register when he was being hugged rather tightly. He pushed them back just as quickly, hand going to his chest where Yura was hiding. The fairy was hardly able to breathe with the sudden crushing weight, only to gasp loudly when it disappeared not a minute later.

The woman was shorted than Viktor by at least a head, her eyes nothing short of joy. “I can’t believe I finally found you!”

“Excuse me,” Viktor gave his best media smile, “but I have no idea who you are.”

“It’s me silly!” Her laugh didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m your soulmate.” 

Yura froze, blood running cold before heating up in anger. How dare this stranger claim to be soulmate with Viktor! There was no proof and even if there was _they_ were already his soulmate. Just as Yura was about to pop out and give that lady a talking to, Viktor spoke.

“If what you say is true, where’s your fairy?” He said, index finger against his lips.

That caught her off guard and she blinked, “Well- well, he’s at home of course! I didn’t want to cause a scene in public after all.”

“Right,” Viktor laughed along, hand clutching over the coat where Yura hid. “And what would you do if I told you you’re nothing but a liar?” 

The girl froze, mouth floundering like a fish. She opened her mouth to speak, “Aha, I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. I could bring my fairy over to your place, just give me you add-”

“That won’t be necessary.” Viktor smiled humorlessly, barely able to contain his anger, and tilted his head innocently enough. “You are _not_ my soulmate. I already know who they are and would appreciate it if you wouldn’t try to belittle the bond we have. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to finish up my shopping and go home.” Viktor turned to leave throwing a “Goodbye” over his shoulder. The girl stood shocked, before she ran, head bowed and face red with embarrassment. Neither she nor Viktor noticing the only other person in the aisle discreetly recording the entire conversation.

Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair; he hated dealing with those types of fans like that. Don’t get him wrong, he loves all his fans, without them he probably wouldn’t be here now. But fans who were borderline obsessive were off-putting in any situation. Yura poked their head out, giving Viktor a reprimanding look. They knew how brutal he could be when he felt like it.

Viktor smiled sweetly down at them. “Let’s finish shopping and head home hm?”

Viktor set the popcorn down, cutting them into smaller pieces for Yura. Georgi was about to perform, 3rd before last, then Yuuri would perform. Viktor really hoped their nerves wouldn’t overwhelm them. He wasn’t that bad, Viktor admitted to himself, watching his rinkmate dance on the ice. As Georgi neared the end of his program, Viktor couldn’t help but wonder what kind of surprise Yuuri would have for him this time around.

 **“Viktor look!”** Yuuri pulled on a lock of hair, shaking Viktor out of his thoughts. Viktor could immediately tell something was different. Yesterday Yuuri had been determined; they were still determined, but some underlying feeling was there. Something Viktor couldn’t quite place. Whatever had happened before had changed Yuuri, turned a switch on in Yuuri; Viktor just didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

With a handshake from Celestino, Yuuri made their was to the middle of the rink. Viktor couldn’t help but appreciate the costume. The short flowing skirt reminded him of his own costume from when he was 16, though the similarities stopped there. The pastel colors complimented their complexion, their hair slicked back with minimal gel. Viktor bet it was just as soft as it looked. The top was fashioned like a sleeveless turtle neck, showing off Yuuri’s toned arms and clinging to their chest. They stood, a hand reaching out to the camera and the other on their throat. A soft melody began and Yuuri took off.

If yesterday could be described as the hot, fast love a relationship could take, this routine would be the exact opposite. While the short program showed hot nights together, full of passion and without restraint, then this routine was all the in betweens. The cuddle on the sofa on a cold night, unadulterated laughing at their silly mishaps, 2am giggles in bed and inside jokes. This was the calm and soft love that came between those hot nights spent together. 

“It looks like Katsuki is backhauling their jumps in this program; I hope they can keep up.”

“Well everyone knows they’re known for their stamina, I have no doubt they’ll attempt the jumps, making them though, is a different story.” 

“For the last jump they have a combo-wait a minute. Is that-are they really going to-THEY DID!!!! Katsuki just attempted the _quad flip,_ Viktor Nikiforov’s signature move _._ It looks like they got all the rotations in, despite falling at the end of the jump. Could this be some kind of callout to the Russian skater, or even a way to impress their own soulmate?” Viktor stopped listening after that, ears full of their heart pounding. Did Yuuri really- he rewound the television.

One.

Two.

Three.

They did it. Yuuri, his soulmate, had made a quad flip, despite falling, _they had done it._ Viktor smiled, quickly divulging into a laugh of pure joy. That was it, that’s the sign Viktor had been waiting for. Now all he needed was a plan to meet Yuuri where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually a 2 parter. Stuff needs to happen before Yuuri and Viktor meet ;P
> 
> Till then~
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu  
> or commission me on my tumblr: mochimistress.tumblr.com I'd appreciate anything you could spare. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. CH 7 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit later than usual, I hope you enjoy! As always, a thanks to my beta

Yura watched Viktor stretch, getting ready for his turn on the ice. They threw a look over their shoulder, shuddering slightly at the mass of reporters being held back by security. Ever since the video of Viktor saying he had a soulmate blew up, the media had been blood thirsty for the name of Viktor’s soulmate. They’d follow them nearly everywhere, mixed in with those pretending to be Viktor’s soulmate too. Yura pulled their hat tighter over their head, sending another wary glance toward the reporters. Just a little longer, Yura thought, just give us enough time to put the plan in motion.  

Viktor sighed, exhaling the breath he held slowly as he released from his stretches. Taking a swing of water, he made his way back to his coach and fairy. Viktor couldn’t help the pang that went through his chest at the sight of his fairy. It was going so well before the video was posted, immediately going rival. Magazines, blogs, even national news speculated who exactly Viktor’s soulmate is. With the news spreading, so did the disappearing of Yuuri from their social media.  They hadn’t posted a single thing; the only way Viktor even knew they were okay was by their friend’s Instagram. But what if Viktor completely messed everything up? What if Yuuri never wanted to meet him now? What if-

A throat clearing startled Viktor; he whipped his head around to the source. A dark skinned teen stood a few feet away, eyes twinkling with mischief.

 **“Phichit!”** Yura smiled, uncovering their face and freeing their ears. Phichit perked up, beelining toward the fairy.

“Yuuri! Wow you’re so small, and your ears!!!!” Phichit took out his phone, about to snap a picture when Yakov slapped his hand away.

“Who do you think you are?” He growled; Phichit blinked, taken aback before laughing loudly.

“My bad, I just got excited seeing them that I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Phichit Chulanot, junior skater and official best friend of Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit turned to Viktor, throwing his hand out to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet their soulmate in the flesh and not the mini version running around giving Yuuri a minor stroke.” Viktor took his hand immediately, giving it a firm shake before turning to his fairy and holding the hand out for them.

“It’s alright Yakov; I know who he is, and even if I didn’t, the way Yura reacted would have tipped me off.” 

Phichit beamed, silently asking permission to hold the pig fairy. With a pouty look from Yura, Viktor agreed, somewhat reluctantly giving the fairy to the Thai skater. Phichit smiled, holding the fairy close to his face

“You’re so cute like this Yuuri! I love your little piggy ear- you have a tail too!!!” Phichit went on to call everything about Yuuri cute, much to the fairy’s chagrin and Viktor’s amusement. See the way they interacted, Viktor could definitely see the bond they shared, Phichit acting as if the fairy in his hand was the human; Viktor felt the envy rise like bile in his chest. Viktor shook his head minutely, there was no reason to be envious of their relationship. They’re friends and _only_ friends. Phichit turned back to the Russian, smiling, “I’m sure you have a million questions about our resident Asian hermit.”

 **“Hey!”** Yura called, chiming angrily. **“I’m not a hermit; I just…don’t….like going out with people often.”** Phichit laughed, stroking their head in a soothing motion.

“Sorry Yuuri, but you can’t really deny it.” He carefully handed the fairy back to Viktor. “Here. We’ll exchange numbers; I have to get back to my coach soon for practice.” He winked, “I have a junior’s gold medal to win.” Once done, Phichit made to leave, giving a cheery ‘goodbye’ as he walked away.

Yakov grunted next to him. “It’s time Vitya; the next skater is almost done.” Viktor watched as the skater before him finished up his routine, his score putting him in first place, for now. “Don’t go daydreaming now and concentrate. The gold medal isn’t going to just throw itself around your neck.” Viktor waved off his concerns and folded his jacket into a neat pillow for Yura to sit on as he performed. Handing the bundle and fairy to his coach, Viktor bent over to take off his skate guards, and stepped onto the ice. 

The dull, yet artistic, colors of Viktor’s costume clashed with his skin, making him even more pallid and accenting his slim frame. A slow, almost sad, melody began, filling the ice rink with a sense of longing and melancholy. Viktor moved slowly at first, picking up speed to jump, landing perfectly. In all, Viktor danced beautifully, but it was the story his face told was what brought tears to the audience. A look of absolute longing graced his face, making him frown a bit, thought the rest of his face was smooth. 

“This is something we’ve never seen from Nikiforov.” A commenter said, subtly wiping his eyes. “Could this complete turn of his usual skating moods be caused by his unknown soulmate?”

“His theme this year is Awaiting Impatience; two very different words, but a surprise as well. I never would have believed those concepts would go together. Nikiforov is truly full of many surprises.”

“His quad flip and-nicely done, as always.”

“He’ll have to look out on that one. Katuski has their eyes on mastering that flip as well.”

Yura watched from the sidelines, making sure all their clothes were pulled comfortably and wouldn’t show any indication of who they were. The way Viktor moved reminded them of a lost swan he’d seen when he was younger, or rather, when _Yuuri_ was younger. Memories, past feelings, ideas, they were all memories they couldn’t miss. There was no emotional attachment to fairies, including Yura. The memories were nothing but wasted opportunities to miss missing them. From what their okaa-san told them later, the swan wasn’t from here and must have gotten lost without its flock. Nonetheless, Viktor reminded them of the lone swan Yuuri had seen as a child. Lonely and beautiful, cutting gracefully through the water, the ripples behind them the only indication that they were moving.

As the music came to its end, Viktor performed his last segment of step sequence, not able to stop the thought of how much better Yuuri could skate this than him. The crowd stood as Viktor skated into his final position, arms thrown wide, as if inviting someone in for a hug, and facing the camera. Tears spilled from the watchers’ eyes, moved by the raw emotion they felt when he skated. Viktor skated off the ice, quickly grabbing his skate guards and sitting in the Kiss & Cry. Yakov gave him his jacket back, hand out and holding Yura as he put it back on. 

 **“Viktor!!!”** The fait exclaimed in a chime, quickly climbing up to hug his face. The feel of their scarf and hat tickled his skin a bit. **“You were amazing! The quad flip is so cool and look!”** Viktor’s scores flashed on, the crowd erupting into another cheer. Viktor was now in first by a large margin. **“Good job Viktor,”** Yura smiled, leaning their head against the Russian’s chin. 

Yakov grunted, “You did good, but that…” He continued on with all the flaws of the routine, a surprising long list of minor mistakes. Viktor just smiled, completely ignoring him as he stood. He made his way to the backstage, a swarm of reporters already waiting for him. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, what do you have to say about the viral video of you rejecting that woman?”

“Who is your soulmate? What is she like?” 

Before Yakov could stop him, Viktor spoke. “No, I haven’t met my soulmate, but I do who _they_ are.” Viktor emphasized the neutral pronoun; a couple of eyebrows raised at the wording, while others kept trying to get more information out of Viktor. “And I _do_ have a fairy version of them,” Yura popped out of the inside of Viktor’s jacket and gave a timid wave before ducking back down. “I don’t understand why that woman would try to pretend when my soulmate fairy looks exactly like my soulmate.” Viktor gave his best media smile, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to my coach.” He winked for good measure and turned away, missing the swoons of most of the reporters and bystanders. Viktor stepped out of the building, someone was already waiting for him.

Phichit looked up from his phone, the mischievous smile back on his face. “Finally. C’mon Mr. Living Legend, I’m sure you have a million questions about Yuuri, and while we’re at it, you can but me some dinner.”

They found themselves in the hotel restaurant, waiting for their food to be served.

“So, questions?” Phichit asked, taking a sip of water.

“You’re…not going to give me the pail talk?”

“It’s _shovel_ talk and why would I? They’re outdated and implies I don’t trust you. I mean, I _don’t_ trust you, but I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. For Yuuri’s sake anyways. So,” Phichit asked again, “questions?”

Before Viktor could really think about it he blurted, “What’s their favorite color?”

Phichit blinked, taken aback by the simplicity of the question, and smiled, “Blue, the closer to your eyes the better.” Viktor let out a tiny gasp, happiness shining on his face at the answer. They must really admire him, Viktor thought with excitement. 

Phichit silently laughed at the happy wiggle Viktor did in his seat each time he answered a question.  What type of music Yuuri liked, their favorite food, hobbies, college major, etc. etc. They went back and forth like this, stopping only when their food arrived and in between bites.

Viktor hesitated, swallowing his bite of food and ask quietly, “What did they think about the video?”

Phichit hummed, taking a slow bite of his ravioli, trying to find the right way to word his thoughts and their reaction. “If anything, Yuuri was upset with the woman. They couldn’t believe someone would actually try to claim to be your soulmate when your fairy _literally looks like them._ Honestly, it was one of the dumbest videos we’ve ever seen. They’re grateful for how you handled it though. From living with your fairy version for almost year, we know how blunt you can be unintentionally. At least, we think it’s unintentional.” He glanced up at Viktor, earning an unreadable smirk. 

 **“You can be really crass Viktor,”** Yura muttered, enjoying their own mini dinner made by the fairies in the kitchen. They even had fairy sized tables atop of the human ones. **“But it’s part of your charm.”** They wiped their mouth with a tiny napkin and took a sip of their water. 

“If Yuuri wasn’t upset with me, why haven’t they been online?”

“Because they’re embarrassed!” Phichit said loudly, earning glares from other tables. “Yuuri’s the type to get flustered really easily, and also really determined. And when they saw the video they decided to go full throttle. They’ve been training almost nonstop, Ciao Ciao had to ban them from the ice after 10 pm or they’d never get any rest! They don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Viktor sighed, letting out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “They’re definitely motivated, especially since they said they’d be seeing you at the GPF.”  Viktor took a sip of wine, letting everything he learned sink in. 

His Yuuri was a private person, though once they made a friend they were loyal and more talkative. Big fancy gestures were _okay_ , but they preferred something sentimental and from the heart. 

“Y’know,” Phichit said casually, “their birthday is in a few weeks, around the NHK actually.” Viktor’s eyes lit up, an idea beginning to form in his mind. Chris _did_ say something about competing with Yuuri…

Phichit stood, taking his phone out. “Well, you have my number, so most questions you may have may be answered.” Phichit gave a wave and turned to leave, only to backtrack to Viktor’s side and hold out his phone, front camera open. “I almost forgot! Say cheese!” A couple of selfies and another goodbye later, Viktor and Yura sat at the table, enjoying the rest of the meal. 

“Were you asleep until now?” Yakov looked ready to burst a vein, another lecture on responsibility at the tip of his tongue. “Stop being so irresponsible!” Viktor waved his coach off, smiling down and his Yura.

“You all bundled up _porosenochek_?” The fairy nodded, eye crinkling to show the smile hidden under their scarf. He handed Yura to Yakov, repeating the short ritual before getting on the ice. As the person in first place, Viktor went last, and he was honestly looking forward to just returning home with Yura to his Makkachin and apartment. 

Yura watched their human. He seemed more tired than usual, almost resigned. Viktor caught their stare and gave them a heart shaped smile. Yura reached out to pat his cheek, **“Please don’t overwork yourself Viktor; if you feel sad, or just want to stay home, you should. When big me and you are together I’ll make sure you _both_ take care of each other.”** They pulled away, watching as Viktor stepped onto the ice for his free skate.

If yesterday’s costume was to symbolize his longing and loneliness, then this one was to show the bright future he hoped to have with his soulmate. The colors were bright, though not gaudy in the least. They blended well with his complexion, giving Viktor a fuller feel. The music began and everyone noticed the change from yesterday. This music was lively, with a staccato impatience and forte joy. An expression no one had ever seen on Viktor’s face shun through, lighting it up.

Yakov knew exactly what that expression was; watching the young boy grow into this, albeit childish, man, Yakov knew most of his expressions. It was the same one a young coach just starting out gave to a prima ballerina. The same expression that would eventually turn into a glare as more and more arguments unfolded. Yes, Yakov knew that expression well.

Adoration.

There was nothing but pure love and anticipation. Love for the soulmate he has yet to meet. The person Viktor has longed for for so long; the person who’s meant to be the one by his side. Anticipation for what he hoped to have once they met. The in-betweens of their lives, skating, loving each other. The possibilities for the future were endless and Viktor couldn’t wait to get start with his Yuuri.

“He’s certainly working harder this season.” A commenter said, a bit of winder lacing their tone.

“Could he be showing off for his soulmate?”

“More like it’s _because_ of his soulmate.”

Viktor allowed himself a small smile, unseen by everyone as he landed his signature quad flip. The music picked up and the step sequences sped up with it. Viktor took a quick breath, fatigue starting to set in. He did his last combination jumps and slowed, finally nearing the end of the program. 

“His footwork and spins have definitely improved too.” The commenter said, watching as Viktor finished the step sequence and stepped into his final pose. He ended slowly, one hand over his heart and the other stretched out toward the camera, sending a wink for good measure.

Viktor waved, gold medal around his neck as cameras flashed; he’d won first by a margin, securing his spot in the GPF. He skated off the ice, putting on his ice guards and taking his fairy. 

 **“Congratulations Viktor, I knew you would win.”** Yura smiled, making their way to sit on top of the medal as if it were a swing set. 

“Mr. Nikiforov!” A reporter called, followed by a cameraman and 5 other reporters. They all stuck their mikes under his nose, forcing him to take a step back. “Was this performance for your soulmate?”

“Of course it was,” Viktor replied without hesitation. “Everything I’ve done was for them, and will be for them. I can’t wait to meet them on the ice at the GPF.”

“You don’t have to pretend anymore Nikiforov, we know.” Another reporter said smugly, bring a confused look to Viktor’s face.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“We saw you eating with a junior skater yesterday, Phichit Chulanont.  _Obviously_ , he’s your soulmate.” The smirking reporter deduced, looking as though he’d caught his own canary. The other reporters turned to the reporter, somewhere in between thinking how stupid he was and amusement for what was about to happen. Viktor stared him down, an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly, he smiled broadly, turning to the other reporters and opened his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl;' this chapter did NOT wanna get written. I hope y'all enjoyed and expect the next chapter within the nest 2 weeks!
> 
> Till then~
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu  
> or commission me on my tumblr: mochimistress.tumblr.com I'd appreciate anything you could spare. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Ch 8 part 1

Yuuri groaned, barely heard over Phichit’s hysterical laughter. They grabbed their pillow, intending to smother the person they once considered their best friend. They could still hear the laughter under the pillow. “Phichit-kun!” Yuuri cried, still smothering the life out of the Thai skater. “This! Is! Not! Funny!” They switched to hitting him with the pillow instead; stopping his laughter was _not_ worth going to jail for. Phichit finally calmed down enough to snatch the pillow from Yuuri.

“Yuuri, I love you like a sibling, but that is freaking hilarious,” He said between giggles. “I can’t believe that reporter thought _I_ was Viktor’s soulmate! Holy crap he seriously doesn’t do his research, does he?” Despite their grumbling, Yuuri had to agree; that reporter really didn’t know anything about Phichit. “I’m going to watch it again.” Phichit hit the replay button and bit back another giggle as Viktor appeared on screen.

Viktor smiled calmly into the camera and began to speak. “This man seems to be looking for a big scoop: who my soulmate is. What he _didn’t_ do was his research.” He turned back to the reporter, smile turning icy. “Not only is Phichit _not_ my soulmate, he’s also 17. Correct me if I’m wrong, but there has never been a case where anyone gets their fairy prematurely has there?” The reporter flushed red with embarrassment. Viktor gave him one last tight lipped grin before returning his attention to the other reporters. “In the future, please refrain from such assumptions. My soulmate and I will decide when _we_ are ready to go public. Thank you for your time and please continue to support me.” A couple of snickers could be heard before the video ended, Viktor’s back visible as he walked away frozen on the screen.

 **“Yeah! That’s how you do it big me. Show them never to mess with our soulmates!”** Vitya cheered, ear and tails wiggling with pride. Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that burst out at Vitya’s enthusiasm, earning twin cries of triumph. Rolling their eyes, Yuuri waved a hand at the cackling duos direction and walked to their closet. They had only a couple of weeks until NHK and Celestino had surprised Yuuri with extra days to go visit their family. 

“Think of it as an early birthday gift and a reward for working so hard up to now.” Celestino has said after Yuuri had questioned him. They didn’t know whether to cry or hug their coach for the thoughtful gift; instead, they just went back to training until they were ready to drop. _Should I take the blue- no no maybe the red dress instead._

“Take the blue, it brings out your complexion.” Phichit said, as if he was reading Yuuri’s mind.

“I will never understand how you do that.”

“It’s my 6th sense Yuuri; I can tell when you’re about to make horrible clothes choices.”

“Only me?” Yuuri asked, amused, as they folded the dress carefully into the luggage.

“Of course! Only the best for my bestest friend.” Phichit winked, earning a chuckle from the other skater.

Yuuri shook their head, “Thanks Phichit.” They left a small square space in the corner of the luggage and turned to their fairy. “Alright Vitya, are you all set?”

 **“Yes!”** Vitya ran to the bed stand, grabbing his already prepared suitcase. **“And you would look beautiful in anything, but the blue _does_ bring out your eyes.” ** He placed his luggage into Yuuri’s, fitting perfectly. Vitya would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about meeting Yuuri’s family. He had arranged and re-rearranged everything in his luggage, adding and leaving and adding clothes again and again. This was his soulmate’s family, for goodness sake. And he’ll be meeting the fairy versions too. Would they even like him? His style? _His hair!?_ What if they hated his hair, how would he go on. And Vicchan! The dog was literally named after him! What if he hated Vitya??? For a dog to hate him would devastate the fairy. And what if-

“Vitya?” Yuuri called, bringing Vitya out his self-imposed cycle of madness. “Are you okay?”

They held their hand out; Vitya dove at it, snuggling into the palm of Yuuri’s hand. They would be fine, _he_ would be fine. From the way Yuuri spoke about his family, and the couple of skype calls they had, they were nice people who loved their child/sibling, and they would love him.

 **“I’m fine Yuuri, just a little nervous.”** He admitted, knowing Yuuri wouldn’t understand a word. Yuuri smiled down at him, leaning down to give Vitya a kiss on his head. Vitya returned the kiss with one on their cheek once he was safely sat on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“You usually don’t care about what you wear,” Phichit mused, smirking, “or maybe, you’re going to meet a certain _Russian._ Did you set up some kind of secret rendezvous without telling me hmmm?”

Yuuri sputtered, “Phichit-kun!” He laughed at their glare, cheeks puffed angrily. “You know I don’t even have his number.”

“But I do.” He held out the ‘o’ for a few seconds, finally stopping when Yuuri threw another pillow at him. 

“I don’t think Viktor would appreciate it if you just give his number out to just anyone.”

“But _you’re_ not just anyone, you’re his _soulmate_.” Yuuri flushed; even after almost a year, it was a little hard to believe they’d gotten that lucky.

“It’s- it’s not like I _don’t_ want it, it’s just that…I want _him_ to give it to me.” Yuuri admitted, flushing even more. 

Phichit gave a silent coo at how adorable his best friend could be, before standing. “Alright then, let’s finish packing hm? You got an early start tomorrow.”

Yuuri waited patiently by the luggage claim, waiting for theirs to make to its round. A 13 hour long flight was always exhausting. Vitya slept in the inside pocket of their coat; he’d fallen asleep a few hours into the flight. Yuuri wish they could’ve slept as long as if, if only the child on the plane hadn’t been crying the entire time. Yuuri caught sight of his luggage, grabbing it quickly to meet Celestino by the waiting area.

“Yuuri!!!” A familiar voice called; Yuuri turned in time to be hugged by a tall woman.

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri gasped hugging her back. It’d been so long since they’d seen her. The familiar scent of alcohol and her favorite perfume struck Yuuri to the core, bringing all the repressed homesickness to a head. Minako pulled back suddenly, taken aback.

“Yuuri what’s in your pocket?”

Yuuri looked at her in confusion when they gasped. “Vitya!” Quickly, they unzipped the jacket, carefully pulling their fairy out of the pocket. Vitya took a deep breath, scarf undone around his neck. “I’m so sorry Vitya, are you okay???”

 **“I’m fine Yuuri,”** He said, finally breathing normally. He pat the hand under him, giving Yuuri a heart shaped smile in show of being alright. He turned to Mianko, bowing. **“I’m Yuuri’s soulmate fairy, Viktor. It’s nice to meet you.”**  

Minako gasped as well, stepping closer to get a good look at the fairy. He was covered from head to toe, despite it being a fairly nice day out. Even his ears and tail were hidden. “So this is your soulmate fairy huh? Why is he all covered up? Is he sick??”

“No, no; I’ll explain when we get back to the onsen.” They said, placing the fairy on their shoulder. Once Vitya was secure, they all went outside, the train station a couple of blocks away.

Yuuri’s head lulled to the side, finding its perch on Minako’s shoulder, Vitya leaning against them on the shoulder not against Mianko’s. She gave the sight a small smile before going back to the conversation she was having with Celestino.

“How have they been doing?”

“Yuuri’s a great skater, what they lack in talent, they make up with fiery determination.”

“And their soulmate?”

Celestino smiled, “That is something they’ll have to tell themselves.” 

Minako gave him a look, but sighed, knowing he was right. Yuuri had always been a private child, and had grown into a private adult; they would tell everyone once they were ready to. They continued their conversation, going from skating to mundane things until their train stop. 

Yuuri stood in front of the onsen after dropping Celestino off at his hotel to get settled. The building looked completely the same as the last time they’d seen it, a soft smile on their lips from the familiarity. Another wave of homesickness hit them, quickly replaced with the relaxing feeling of being _home._  

A sudden yipping sound was heard, followed by the sound of nails scraping against wood. Yuuri rushed forward into the building, catching a small bundle of brown fur and slobbery tongue.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri laughed, hugging their pup close. “I missed you old boy.”

“I’m sorry we’re-Yuuri-kun!” Hiroko called, running toward her youngest child, stopping a foot in front of them. “Welcome home Yuuri-kun.” She smiled happily.

“I’m home, mama,” Yuuri replied, happy to see their mother after so long. Vitya popped out just as Toshiya opened his viewing window and two flying fairies came out. The female had a pig tail and ears while her other half had a tiny bear tail matching the bear ears on his head.

 **“Oh! You’re Yuuri-kun’s soulmate fairy!! It’s so nice to finally meet you!!!”** The female fairy said, flying closer to Vitya.

“Can we head in? Vitya needs to take all these clothes off, but I rather no one else but you all to see him.” Hiroko nodded enthusiastically, and went back to fixing everything up after the long day of work. Going straight into the kitchen, she started to prepare Yuuri’s favorite dish while everyone else got settled in the family room.

“Get some drinks in here Toshiya!” Minako called, “We’re gonna toast to Yuuri’s soulmate, whoever he may be!”

He laughed, “I’m afraid the only one drinking will be you Minako-san; you know how I am when I drink too much.” Minako laughed, trying to coerce Toshiya into drinking with her. “Hey,” Mari greeted, a small smile on her lips, “Good to see you again in the flesh kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Marinee-chan,” Yuuri rolled their eyes, making room next to them for her to take a seat.

“You’ll always be my kid sibling.” Mari ruffled their hair, smirking. “So, we finally get to meet the fairy of the ‘perfect’ man for you. I hope he’s cute enough.”

“You know that’s not how it works.” Yuuri looked around, noticing the lack of a fourth family fairy. “Where’s yours?”

“Off on a trip with my soulmate. They should be back by Christmas.” Early on Mari knew her soulmate relationship wasn’t going to be romantic. She didn’t find the appeal of falling in love, and thankfully, neither did her soulmate. They remained the closest friends, their platonic soulmate bond flourishing. Now they take turns keeping the fairies whenever she leaves on business.

Yuuri nodded as they placed their own fairy on the table. Vitya took that as a sign to start dressing down, removing all layers except for his shirt and pants. The flying fairies set their feet on the table, wings slowing to a stop.

 **“It’s so nice to meet you!”** Fairy Hiroko exclaimed, bowing slightly. **“I’m Hiroko, but you can call me mama; and this is my husband Toshiya.”**

 **“You can call me father if you’d like as well,”** Toshiya smiled.

Vitya bowed low, having practiced his greetings just for this occasion. **“I am Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s soulmate fairy. It is an honor to meet you.”**  

 **“So polite,”** Fairy Hiroko cooed, **“And handsome too.”**

 **“Thank you,”** Vitya gave them a heart shaped smile and sat down close to Yuuri’s forearm. Hiroko came out minutes later, placing the bowl in front of Yuuri and Vitya.

 **“You do look familiar…”** Toshiya said, chin in hand and bear ears twitching curiously. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Minako yelled, scaring all the occupants in the room. “THAT’S VIKTOR NIKIFOROV THAT IS FUCKING _VIKTOR NIKIFOROV.”_ Yuuri sighed, glad that the onsen was already closed for business with no one here but them to hear the screams

“Minako-san, please watch your language.” Hiroko said, setting down the rest of the dishes. With an “itadakimasu” they dug in, Yuuri moaning in delight at their first bite of the Katsudon.

“But just look!” Minako pointed to the silver haired fairy eating,

 **“Vkusno!** ” He yelled, stuffing more pork into his waiting mouth. **“What is this called?”**  

**“It’s katusdon Vicchan. It’s Yuuri’s favorite dish.”**

**“Katsudon,”** Vitya repeated in wonder. His other self had to try this soon! Almost nothing could compare to this delicious pork cutlet bowl.

“That’s Yuuri’s idol! The reason they stayed in skating? His face is plastered all over their bedroom walls???” Minako said, exasperated.

**“Really!?”**

**“Oh yes! That’s why you look so familiar. Our Yuuri has admired you for so long. We even got Vicchan after he saw a picture of you with your pup.”** Fairy Hiroko said, smiling with a hand on her cheek.

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri cried, flushing red; they didn’t want any form of Viktor knowing what a fanboy they really are!

**“I want to see!!!”**

**“You’ll see after dinner Vicchan, now finish your meal.”**  

 **“Okay mama Hiroko,”** Vitya said, digging into his meal again. Yuuri watched the scene, equal parts confused and amused as their fairy and fairy Hiroko spoke together before Vitya dug into his food. They couldn’t help but wonder what the two fairies were talking about. The rest if the meal was spent talking about Yuuri’s time in Detroit, their classes and skating in general.

“Is that why you have him covered up all the time?” Mari asked, eyeing the fairy. She stood next to her sibling, drying the dishes as they washed.

“Yeah, I…I just don’t think I’m ready to be getting all the…the _attention._ ” Yuuri admitted, handing a washed cup to her. “It’s going to be crazy once the news that one of Russia’s greatest skaters' soulmate is…is _me._ ”

“Yuuri.” Mari said, waiting until their gaze was turned to her. “ _You_ are Japan’s ace, remember, don’t think you’re not some big shit too, dork.” 

Yuuri chuckled, “Thanks Marinee-chan.” Mari smirked, throwing water at them in lieu of a ‘no problem.’

Yuuri yawned, walking towards their childhood room, Vicchan following dutifully and Vitya yawing along on their hand. “We should soak in the hot springs before we sleep Vitya, I think you’ll really like it.” They said, opening the door and placing the fairy on their made bed; they moved to their luggage, pulling out Vitya’s first. “We have some-”

An excited squeal interrupted Yuuri, startling them. Yuuri whirled around, looking for the source of the scream. Vitya stood on the bed, hands clasped together, okay he’s fine. Nothing seemed out of place, their desk was in order and the posters were still- _The posters._

Yuuri let out an inhuman screech, flying around the room; they carefully removed all the posters, despite how quickly they went.

 **“Yuuri no!!!”** Vitya protested, too late. **“Awww Yuuri I really liked those posters! Other me and I are, and would be super flattered!”**  

Yuuri sighed and plopping down on the bed. “I think that’s all of them.” Yuuri said, huffing slightly. Vitya climbed onto their lap, pouting up at his human. “Don’t give me that look Vitya.” The pout intensified. “Vityaaaaaa.” Yuuri sighed again, leafing through the posters slowly. “It’s not like I’m.. _ashamed_ …more like, a bit embarrassed. You- _he’s_ my soulmate, not some untouchable idol anymore. I want to know the man behind the camera,” They stroked Vitya’s hair. “The one with the heart shaped smiles and love of poodles, the one like _you_ , Vitya. And- and whether or not we’re romantic or platonic, I want to love him for who _he_ is.” 

Vitya studied them for a moment before smiling softly. Nudging Yuuri’s hand, he climbed on and was soon face to face with the human. Placing a gentle peck on their nose. **“Okay.”** Vitya smiled.

Yuuri returned the smile. “Alright, let’s go soak in the onsen.

Yuuri eased into the water, hissing as the hot water touched their cold body. They submerged to their shoulder, finally able to relax as they grew used to the temperature. It’d been so long since they soaked properly; tubs had nothing on the natural springs in their parents’ onsen. Yuuri had no idea when the last time they were able to fully relax like this, but they’d never been more thankful for their parents’ business. They opened an eye, not realizing when they closed in the first place, and checked on Vitya. The fairy had his ears tied carefully over his head, his tail fully under the water. He floated in a medium wooden basket, half under the water and the other half leaning against its side. Eyes closed as well, Vitya daydreamed away, imagining a certain pig fairy joining him in the heavenly warmth of the water.

Yuuri watched their fairy, glad he liked the hot spring as much as they did. They wondered if Viktor will like it too. They could soak in here after a long day of training and-

Yuuri suddenly reddened, not entirely from the hot spring. Thoughts of a naked Viktor shot through his mind, their face flushing even more, as if that were possible. Those thoughts quickly went down the gutter, Yuuri imagining _other_ activi-

No. Nono. Nonononononono. Yuuri shook their head, hands coming up to clutch their hair. They shouldn’t be thinking about those kinds of things with their _fairy_ not even 5 feet away. They sunk under the water till nothing below their nose showed. Yuuri sighed, breath escaping in bubbles. They looked up, finding their fairy already mostly asleep, lulled by the gently bobbing and warm water.

Carefully, as to not wake him up, Yuuri got out of the water, grabbing a towel to wrap around their waist and a fairy sized one to wrap Vitya in. They picked the fairy up gently, wrapping the towel around him loosely, and undid the knot on his ears. They twitched, but Vitya stayed asleep, a small grin on his face. Yuuri smiled, walking back to their bedroom. Changing quickly, Yuuri got under the covers, Vicchan by his hip and Vitya cupped in their hand. A quiet “goodnight” could be heard, before Yuuri’s breathing evened out and they fell into dream filled slumber, gold shining brightly in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter; it looks like this one going to be a 2 parter too. Expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks!
> 
> Till then~
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu  
> or commission me on my tumblr: mochimistress.tumblr.com I'd appreciate anything you could spare. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. CH 8 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, things have been hectic with the sibs starting school soon and ye
> 
> of course a thanks to my beta

Celestino has had many students over the years, some went off to become great skaters, others quit after a while. Celestino didn’t blame those students. Skating itself needs a strong mind and body, most couldn’t handle all the time brought into it. 

But he’d never had a student like Yuuri.

They were a contradiction in itself, agile, determined, yet soft with the skating world’s most fragile glass heart. They were full of anxiety, yet when it came down to it, Yuuri could do it without a hitch, as long as they didn’t get lost in their head that is. He has seen them at their peak performance, skating a routine that brought many, even him, to tears only to become a mess under pressure. Celestino had tried everything to help the anxious skater.

And then their soulmate fairy appeared.

Once Yuuri had told Celestino, making him promise not to tell, something changed. They landed more jumps, their step sequencing going up another level (if that was even possible for Yuuri). It was as if Viktor himself had come to coach and inspire them. Celestino would be lying if he said he didn’t like the new determination in Yuuri. He only hopes they don’t burn out before the GPF. 

Yuuri dusted off their skates, the poodle design on their skate guards making them smile. Visiting home those few days had been refreshing, especially the hot springs and Vicchan. Seeing their pup had made everything so much better. Of course, seeing their childhood friends had been great too. Yuuko could hardly see her feet anymore, let alone jump as well as she did when Yuuri showed her their fairy. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of Nishigori trying to calm his wife down enough to get her to sit down before her water broke. Fairy Yuuko had been no better, fluttering around Vitya as she shot off a million and one questions in their fairy language. Yuuri shook their head, speaking of their fairy…

Vitya jumped into Yuuri’s hand, barely making it, and hugged their fingers. **“That was great Yuuri!!!! You were so beautiful, of course you’re always beautiful. Your jumps still need a little more work though, but you’ve improved so much and-”**  

“Vitya, Vitya, slow down, you know I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Yuuri laughed, poking the swirl of hair on top of the fairy’s head playfully. Vitya pouted, patting his head. He wasn’t going bald was he!?

“And that was Christophe Giacometti,” The commentor said as Chris smiled, winking at the audience, and skated off the ice. He had been the last to preform, unlike the unlucky first slot Yuuri had drawn.

“Good job out there,” An accented voice sounded behind the skater, giving them a start.

“Chris!” Yuuri exclaimed, giving an anxious smile. “Thank you, though it doesn’t compare to you Mr. First Place.”

Chris laughed, waving a dismissive hand. “Call me that when I have the gold medal around my neck tomorrow.” He winked, earning an eyeroll. He threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, bring them closer to whisper in their ear, “Come to my room tonight, I have something that Viktor thought you might like for your birthday.” 

Yuuri’s eye widened, giving a small nod. Chris gave them one last smirk before sauntering away, a few reporters trailing behind him. “Well, looks like the other you has a surprise for me,” Yuuri said, shaking their head. Vitya looked up at Yuuri, somehow knowing exactly what presents his other self got them.

They stood in front of Chris’s door, hesitant in knocking. What could Viktor had gotten them? Hopefully nothing too expensive or extravagant. Vitya sat in their shirt pocket, impatiently waiting for his human to knock. Yuuri took a deep breath. “Well, might as well get this over with,” They grumbled and gave the door a timid knock. Shuffling came from the other side, the door opening wide to reveal Chris with a towel around his neck. 

“Yuuri!” Chris smiled, moving aside to let the younger skater in. “I was beginning to think I would have to drag you out of your room, mon ami.” 

Yuuri snorted, “You knew that wouldn’t have been necessary Chris; you know I’m not one to flake out when I said I’d be somewhere.” Chis laughed, closing the door behind them and moving to the sitting room. Yuuri followed, sitting on the plush couch.

“Do you mind if I record? Viktor asked to see your reactions, but he said it’d be fine if you didn’t want to.” Chris held out his phone, waiting for Yuuri to have their say. They bit their lip, glancing down at their fairy.

 **“I think you should do it Yuuri! It be really nice and he gets to see me too!!”** Vitya nodded encouragingly. 

“Okay.”

Vitya smiled happily, bouncing in the pocket. Chris grinned, turning the recorder on and setting it in front of Yuuri. “I’ll give you a few minutes to make an introduction.” He said, going into the bedroom portion of the suite. Yuuri glanced down at the phone, suddenly feeling exposed. Their hands fidgeted, dying to run their hands through their hair to  _try_ to fix it up. 

“Hello Viktor, I’m- I’m Yuuri Katsuki, your soulmate. You, uh, you probably knew that, right. I’m- I’m not doing very good with this introduction, am I?” Vitya wiggled in their pocket, drawing Yuuri’s attention. “Oh!” They grabbed the fairy and placed him in front of the phone. “This is Vitya, fairy you. I hope you don’t mind that I’m calling him that, it just seemed a bit silly to call him Viktor too- or ‘mini-Viktor’. He’s a bunny, I almost didn’t believe it when he showed up on my birthday. Not that it’d be bad to have you as a soulmate, you’re very handsome and I’ve admired you for so long and- and I’m just gonna be quiet now.” By the end of their babbling, Yuuri was flushed red with embarrassment. Burying into their hands, Yuuri groaned softly, what a way to make a first impression.

 **“It’s okay Yuuri,”** Vitya patted their knee, smiling softly; he turned back to the phone. **“Hello Yura, I’m sorry we haven’t been able to talk for the past few days. It’s been so busy!!!”** He whined, plopping down on the coffee table. **“At least we’ll be together soon, _zolotse_. I can’t wait to see what our wings will look like.”** As Vitya spoke softly, Yuuri calmed, watching their fairy with a loving expression.

“Alright,” Chris called, still in the other room. “Close your eyes and get ready for your first gift."

“There’s more than one!?”

“Viktor was always known for surprises and extravagance.” Was all Chris said, grabbing the large bouquet. Yuuri closed their eyes waiting patiently for Chris to come in. A sudden floral smell filled their senses as something was placed in their arms. Yuuri reached up to feel a piece of velvety something. Coupled with the smell it wasn’t hard to guess the gift.

“They’re beautiful,” Yuuri sighed, eyes open and wide; Vitya reached up to touch a petal too, accidentally pulling it off completely. He smiled sheepishly at Yuuri’s chuckle. A white square caught their eye; they pulled out a thick envelope, their name elegantly written on the front. Yuuri set the flowers and letter aside, deciding to read the letter later tonight, and looked into the camera. “Thank you, Viktor, they’re beautiful.” Closing their eyes, they nodded toward Chris’s direction and waited. It took Chris a bit longer to grab this gift; a weight landed on their lap, startling Yuuri. 

Yuuri ran their hands over the soft fur like fabric. “Is it a stuffed animal?”

 **“IT’S HUGE”** Vitya jumped on top of it, snuggling into the plushness. Yuuri felt the movement, guessing what had just happened, and giggled. Chris chuckled, phone now in hand as he recorded Yuuri. They kept feeling the plush toy, stopping when they felt two flaps of fabric on either side of what felt like a head. Next came two quarter sized bead, eyes?, and a large snou-

“He didn’t.” Yuuri’s hands went faster, feeling it more firmly. “ _He did not get me a stuffed animal the size of me.”_ Chris couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, finally letting loose the semi hysterical laugh, the phone shaking in his hand. Yuuri opened their eyes, and made a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh. Of course he would get them something like this, Chris himself said how extravagant Viktor could be, a detail Yuuri had learned as well from their years of admiring the skater. 

The giant stuffed poodle stared seemed to stare back at Yuuri. Vitya was already climbing around on it, chiming happily at the size. 

“Look,” Chris said, pointing, “It even has a custom-made flap you can open for the fairies to lay in.” Yuuri glanced down, catching sight of the zipper and unzipped it. It was certainly big enough for both fairies.

“How am I supposed to get this back to Detroit??” Yuuri asked, smiling despite themselves. 

“Viktor has that taken care of too, mon cher. He’s spoiling you Yuuri, not that you don’t deserve to be spoiled every now and then.”

Yuuri shook their head. “It’s too big.”

“You’ll be saying that about him soon enough.”

“CHRIS” Yuuri flushed, burying into their hands.

“I’m sorry sweetpea, but I couldn’t help myself.” Chris laughed. “Come, say goodbye before I end the video.”

Yuuri picked up Vitya, ignoring the grabby and motions toward the giant poodle, and sat back into the couch. “Thank you, Viktor, I love the presents.” Yuuri gave one last smile before Chris shut off the recording. 

“Well, I better head back to my room,” Yuuri stood, walking towards the door. “Thank you Chris, really.”

“Of course, what are friends for hm? Good night Yuuri, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chris said, closing the door behind the younger skater. Yuuri walked down the hall, fairy back in their pocket, and the bouquet and envelope in separate hands.

Closing the door, Yuuri set the flowers down carefully on an unoccupied chair, taking the letter with them to the bed. Yuuri held the thick envelope in their hands, staring at the elegant script. Yuuri had to admit, Viktor had very nice handwriting. They sighed, putting the letter down and standing to shower. Vitya poked his head out of the pocket, tail wagging at the thought of a nice warm bath. Yuuri plugged the sink, filling it up with warm water as Vitya undressed. Once that was done, they set to work on getting themselves in the shower.

Vitya sunk into the warm water, sighing happily, ears knotted on the top of his head as always, nose skimming the water. With all the rushing and traveling, Vitya hadn’t been able to talk to Yura for almost two weeks. Hopefully he’d have time when they went back to Detroit. Vitya thought back to the days spent at the onsen. He had such a great time there. The hot spring itself was heaven on earth; the sink really couldn’t compare. Vitya either spent all day with Yuuri, or riding around on Vicchan’s back. The dog was like a miniature version of Makkachin. A part of Viktor couldn’t help the pang of homesickness at the sight of the pup. Makkachin would definitely love Vicchan, both would be the best siblings. He’d be able to see Yura every day and cuddle on top of the giant poodle with Makkachin and Vicchan around them. Or maybe drinking hot cocoa while Yuuri and Viktor watch a movie and on a cold winter night. 

Vitya’s ear twitched in its knot, catching the light squeak coming from the shower knobs as Yuuri stepped out, wrapping a towel around their waist. Vitya pulled the plug, scrambling out of the sink and reaching for the hand towel Yuuri had left for him.

“Did you wash behind your ears Vitya?” Yuuri asked, eyeing the fairy. Vitya nodded, untying his ears and moving them every which way for Yuuri to see. They nodded, satisfied, and quietly prepared for bed. Vitya was the first to fall asleep, wearing his usual poodle bottoms that Yuuri had made for him with help from Phichit. He cuddled into the pillow, pulling up the small blankets Yuuri had brought with them. 

Yuuri sighed, leaning against the headboard and grabbed the letter. They held it as if it was a priceless heirloom, old and precious. After studying their name for a moment, they flipped it over. A large red heart did its best to hold it closed, a difficult job with how packed the envelope was. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri opened the letter, pulling out 6 neatly folded pages of writing.

Yuuri opened them up carefully, already smiling slightly at the greeting.

 _My Dear Soulmate,_ it began.

_Hello Yuuri! It’s so nice to finally send this letter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Hopefully this gets to you in time and I hope you liked your presents…_

The letter continued in the same fashion. Viktor babbled on, writing about the mundane, where he’s traveled, what languages he knows, his home rink, etc. Yuuri read through all 6 pages, giggling at some of Viktor’s more ridiculous subjects, and finally reaching the end of the letter.

 _I must confess,_ Viktor wrote, _I have written and rewritten this letter quite a few times; I didn’t even realize it was this long until I finally finished, haha! I hope you don’t mind the long read. I didn’t even think I had a soulmate! But I’m so happy my fairy showed up last year on the 29 th of November. They were so cute the first time they saw me, probably because you’re such a big fan. And another confession: I’ve become a big fan of you as well, Yuuri. _

_I can’t wait to meet you Yuuri. And, if you’re willing, maybe we could talk some more? I would love to learn more about you before we officially meet at the GPF. Here’s my number, xxx-xxxx. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely, Viktor._

_P.S. I put some pictures of fairy you (I call them Yura), me, and Makkachin in there too!_

Yuuri grabbed the half full envelope, taking out the pictures and holding them facedown. A part of them didn’t want to find out what their fairy self was. What if they were like a rat or something? Breathing deeply, they turned the photos over. 

 _You have got to be kidding me_.

Yuuri didn’t know whether to laugh or cry over the fact that they were a _pig._ They finally gave into laughing and shook their head. Honestly, why were they even surprised. Yuuri looked down at the first photo, unable to deny how cute it was. 

Yura laid on top of Makkachin, long dress billowed around them on top of the fur. Both fairy and pup were taking a nap, Yura’s tiny fists clutching Makkachin’s fur. Yuuri had to admit, Viktor had good taste in clothes for the fairy. The next few were similar, Yura playing with Viktor, Viktor getting tackled by the dog and the fairy riding on Makkachin’s back. There was even one of them all lying in bed, the two smaller creatures sound asleep and Viktor posing with a tired smile and morning light hit his head. It made him appear ethereal and made Yuuri flush bright red.

Yuuri yawned, checking the time and thanking their lucky starts that it wasn’t as late as they thought it was. They stuck the photos and letter back into the envelope, setting it on the nightstand as they turned off the lamp. Yuuri held out a hand, letting Vitya grab at it as he snuggled closer. Smiling sleepily, they closed their eyes and let their breathing even out.

Yuuri stretched their arms behind their back, doing wide circular motions. Yuuri’s turn would be soon, third to last as he had placed third in the short program. A sudden ass grope caused an panicked _eep!_ to escape them, followed by a blush. “Chr- Chris!”

“Yuuri,” Chris greeted, leaning in close. "How was your night? From the looks of it, you seem a bit tired out. Did you stay up messaging a certain _Russich?”_ He whispered the last question, glancing at the reporters at the end of the hall snapping photos of the duo. 

Yuuri huffed, and gave the Swiss a scowl as they extracted themselves from his hold. “Stop giving the media ideas,”

“What’s the fun in that?” Another glare, this time from a much smaller source. “Alright, alright, no touching until after you two announce your undying love for each other.” Vitya knew Chris was joking with the casual touched, but that didn’t mean he had to like it! He just knew his other self was going to have a field day when he saw those photos.

“I- I haven’t messaged him yet,” Yuuri said sheepishly, rubbing the back of their neck. “I just… what do I say? Should it be a casual ‘hey Viktor its me your soulmate,’ or- or what if I say something embarrassing like ‘hey it’s your soulmate get that perky ass to Detroit and do me.’?????????” Chris let out a surprised laugh at that, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“You two are definitely soulmates, though that was a given with the fairies.” Chris smiled, shaking his head. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, face flushing comically. Knowing you’re soulmates and being told by one of your soulmate’s closest friends that you’re soulmates are two completely different things. Maybe a part of Yuuri was still trying to take it all in. Before they could even blink, a flash blinded them. Chris looked up from his phone, looking less than remorseful.

“Oops.”

“Ch-”

“Yuuri!” Celestino called, startling both skaters. “You’re up,”

Yuuri sighed, “Goodbye Chris, I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck Yuuri.” Chris waved as they walked away.

Yuuri unzipped their jacket, their costume as pristine as the first competition. With a handshake from Celestino and a good luck kiss from Vitya, Yuuri was off. As they got into their first pose, Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the letter. The music began as off they went. All the step sequences were muscle memory now, it was their jumps that needed complete concentration. Concentration that wasn’t being very concentrative with the letter still going through their mind. They prepared for the first jump, barely landing it. They gave a short grimace before throwing themselves into the steps. Viktor had done s much for them, and Yuuri? They felt like they’d done nothing in return. Viktor had been nothing but patient and kind with Yuuri. I have to win, they thought, pushing themselves into the next jump, landing perfectly. There was never some forced relationship or ultimatum; who was Yuuri to expect so much but give nothing back. The music faded into a stop and Yuuri struck their final pose. Instead of ending in their usual pose, Yuuri had his arms thrown wide toward the camera, mimicking Viktor’s ending pose. 

“Another beautiful performance by Katsuki. They’ve improved quite a lot since last season.” The commenter said, nodding as Yuuri and Celestino made their way to the Kiss & Cry. Yuuri’s scores appeared, bringing the crowd to its feet with happy cheers. “And it looks like Katsuki set the bar higher than expected for this competition.”

Yuuri put on their glasses, disbelief clear on their face. The scores that had _were_ higher than they expected, but they were in no way ungrateful. The coach and skater duo walked off the Kiss & Cry, waiting backstage for the rest of the skaters to preform and to have the interviews done. 

Yuuri stood on the middle of the podium, camera flashes almost blinding them. They’d done it, they managed to place and they were going to the GPF.

_They’re going to meet **Viktor**. _

To their right stood Chris, silver medal around his neck. He turned toward them, whispering a “Congratulations Yuuri,” with a knowing smile.

“Thank you Chris, congratulations to you too.” 

“Merci,” Chris said, following after Yuuri as they skated off the ice. “I’ll see you at the GPF Yuuri, along with your _Russich.”_

Yuuri flushed, but couldn’t deny the wide smile that appeared in their face. GPF here they come.

 

 

_Hello Viktor, this is Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the updating schedule might have to be tweaked. I have 3 English classes and one science this smester and its gonna be a doozy. Thank y'all for reading and I'll try to squeeze in one last chapter before classes begin!
> 
> PS: please consider buying me a koffee at: http://ko-fi.com/babalulu


	11. CH 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short >< as always, thanks to my beta and please read the end notes for some stuff!

“I’m dropping out of the competition.”

“Yuuri I swear to _god_ if you chicken out I will personally put you on the plane and throw you at Viktor myself.” Phichit threatened, glaring at the profile of his best friend. They were under the sheets in a tight ball, huffing slightly. Their arms tight around the poodle plushie Viktor had given them.

Vitya stood on Yuuri’s pillow, cheeks puffed out in frustration as he tried to pull the blanket away. **“Yuuri,”** he whined, unable to get under the covers. **“You can’t hide forever! I want to meet my Yura and I know you want to meet Viktor!”** Vitya slipped, letting out a squeak and colliding with Yuuri’s blanket covered head. **“Yuuriii.”** Vitya whined again, holding the vowels out longer.

Suddenly, a weight jumped on Yuuri, forcing the air out of their lungs with an _oof!_

“Phichit-kun!”

“Yuuri-kun!”

“This isn’t funny Phichit, get off; you’re heavy.”

“I’m only 59 kilos! How dare.”

“Phichit-kun,” Yuuri wheezed, trying to shake off the unshakable skater.

“Yuuri.”

Giving one final jiggle, Yuuri huffed, lying flat on their bed, waiting. Phichit maneuvered around, managing to get under the covers with Vitya, and took the place of the plushie.

“What’s really going on Yuuri?” Phichit asked, searching their face. Yuuri looked away, moving to lay on their back. Vitya snuggled up to their cheek, patting it in reassurance.

“What if I mess up? What if I end up dead last-”

“Dead last?” Phichit repeated, “Where’s this coming from? Did one of the other skaters say anything because I have _photos.”_

“Phichit no-it’s just….” Yuuri pursed their lips, trying to find the right words to describe it all. “How am I supposed to act in front of him? What if he decides he _doesn’t_ want someone like me to be his soulmate…”

“Yuuri, do you have a crush on Viktor?” They sputtered. “I mean, I can’t blame you, he _is_ a pretty piece of eye candy and your soulmate.”

“He’s my soulmate Phichit.”

“Yes?”

“My _platonic_ soulmate.”

“Bitch please, the only platonic soulmate you have is _me_ and I’m telling you it’s not the end of the world to have a crush on your soulmate. You know, your other half to complete you in every imperfectly perfect way.”

Yuuri flushed, still not over the rush of emotions they got whenever someone called Viktor their soulmate. “But what if you’re wrong and he doesn’t see me that way?” They asked, eyes closing. The mere thought of losing Viktor in any way devastated Yuuri. A part of Yuuri was surprised at how close they’d gotten over the past few weeks, graduating from texts to phone calls to skyping at least 3 times a week. They guess it’s just the power of soulmates.

“Then you’ll figure it out.” Phichit replied, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and squeezing reassuringly. “You’re _soulmates_ , of course you’ll figure it all out. Maybe not right away, but everything will fall into place eventually.”

 **“Phichit’s right Yuuri!”** Vitya chimed in. **“Knowing me, I’ll love you instantly. I already do even!”**

“Thanks Phichit,” Yuuri smiled, using their other hand to bring the fairy closer; they gave him a peck, “Thank you to you too Vitya.”

“Now c’mon.” Phichit threw off the covers and jumped over Yuuri, landing gracefully. “Let’s have one last hurrah before you become a taken person.”

“Phichit-kun!”

 

 

“Chris I can’t do this!” Viktor flopped dramatically on his couch, head hanging over the arm. Makkachin gave a soft _bark_ and jumped up after him, Yura clutching onto her brown fur. Viktor opened up his arms and let her settle; Yura moved closer, laying on top of the pup’s head.

 **“What’s wrong Viktor?”** Yura asked, patting his hand.

“What if they don’t like me?” Viktor let out a whine. “What if I go overboard and they never want to see me again? What if Makkachin doesn’t like them!?”

“From what you’ve forced me to acknowledge already, “Chris grumbled. “I doubt they don’t like you, or _won’t_ like you. You’ve been texting constantly and have already had skype calls-” A ping interrupted Chris and Viktor let out a happy squeak.

“Hold on Chris, Yuuri just texted me!”

“My point has been made.” He rolled his eyes, signing good-naturedly.

“What were you saying? Oh right-what if they don’t like me like I like them?”

“Viktor…you have a crush on Yuuri don’t you?” Viktor could hear the smug smirk in Chris’s voice and huffed. Yura couldn’t help but overhear and flushed brightly. Could Viktor really have a crush on average old them? It sounded too good to be true, almost as too good as Viktor being their soulmate. But they’ve always wanted to meet him, dreamed of being on the same ice with him. Yura shook their head, this was something Yuuri and Viktor could figure out themselves, Yura just wanted their Vitya.

“….they’re just so cute Chris! We were skyping last night and they had the cutest sleepy face ever and what of they don’t like me like that!?”

 _“‘like me like that’_ Viktor you sound like a 14 year old girl talking about their crush.”

“Chhhrrrriiiisssssssssssssssssssssss.”

“Viktor,” Chis rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. If he didn’t platonically love this man like a brother he would have ended the call long ago. “Trust me, Yuuri probably likes you more than both of you realize. I got to go my man for the night is here. A bientôt mon ami.”

“A plus tard, Chris.” Viktor hung up, letting his hand dangle off the couch as he stroked Makkachin’s fur. He glanced down at his fairy and smiled. “Everything’s going to work out, isn’t it?”

 **“I know it is.”** Yura smiled, laying down on Viktor’s chest and giving him a peck over his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, school has started up for me and I'm taking 3 English courses, which means a lot of writing for them orz. I'll still be updating!, but it'll probably be every few weeks. Thank you for understanding; if you have any questions go ahead and send em to my tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: http://mochimistress.tumblr.com/
> 
> Till next time~
> 
> ps: please consider buying me a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/babalulu

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, I really don't know what I'm doing with this; I'm just making it up as I go along,,, Still I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!
> 
> EDIT: forgot the translation sorry ><
> 
> Porosenochek: little piggy
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
